De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !
by Myraniia
Summary: Bella Swan déménage à Forks avec son frère Emmett, pour retrouver sa meilleure amie Rosalie. Elle rencontre aussi Alice et Jasper, mais surtous elle fait la connaissance d'Edward. Ils se détestent, mais entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas.
1. Chapter 1

**De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !**

Bonjour c'est la première fiction que j'écris, alors je débute et donc ma fic n'est pas terrible. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire n'est pas, du tous la même. Tous les personnages sont humains. Bonne lecture et merci d'avance de lire ma première fiction !

**Chapitre 1 : La rentré.**

_PDV Bella__ :_

_-_Bella ! Descends tous de suite, on va être en retard ! Cria ma meilleure amie Rosalie.

Je déteste les rentrées ! Surtout que je suis nouvelle ! D'accord je connais la fabuleuse Rosalie Halles ! Elle est belle et populaire, et elle connaît tout le monde dans notre lycée ! Rosalie vivait ç Phoenix avant, mais elle à déménagé il y a deux ans rejoindre son frère jumeau à Forks. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais vue !

-Bella ! Hurla celle-ci de la cuisine.

Je descendis à contre cœur, elle m'attendait de pied ferme dans la cuisine les mains sur les hanches.

-Enfin, aller Bells on va être en retard !

En retard tu parle, les cours ne commence que dans une demie heure. Mais Rosalie veut arriver en avance pour me présenter tout le beau monde de Forks.

-Et Emmett est levé ?

-Ton frère ?

-Non le pape !

-Il est là !

-Je te rappelle, Rose, que je viens d'emménager avec lui à Forks !

-Ha oui c'est vrai ! Pas grave Bells on y va !

-Je le réveille et on par !

-Ok je t'attends dehors ! Dépêche toi !

Je laissai Rose dans la cuisine pour aller réveiller mon grand frère. Lui et moi on est très proche, et on c'est encore rapproché depuis la mort de notre mère. On se débrouille seule on comptant l'un sur l'autre, il nous reste notre père mais il travail beaucoup ! C'est une raison pour lesquels on a déménagé.

La chambre de mon frère était dans un bazar monstre, il dormait au milieu de ses cartons :

-Em debout ! Dis-je en le secouant, il grommela.

-Bells, il est encore tôt ! Se plaignit celui-ci.

-Debout ! Pas question d'arriver en retard le premier jour ! Râlais-je en quittant sa chambre.

Rosalie m'attendait dans sa voiture de marque, bien trop chère pour moi !

-Bella enfin, dépêche toi ! Fit Rose en m'ouvrant la portière côté passager.

-Non, Rose, je prends ma voiture. Dis-je sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je m'engouffrai dans ma Chevrolet.

-Ok, Bells on se retrouve là-bas !

Je grognai, Rosalie et Emmett critiquaient ma voiture ! Pour eux elle était trop lente ! Mais je ne pouvais aller à mon premier jour de lycée sans ma Chevrolet ! Ma voiture me rappelle ma mère… Elle nous racontait souvent à Emmett et moi comment était son premier jour au lycée de Forks ! (deuxième raison du déménagement !) Elle a fait sa rentrée en Chevrolet c'est pour ça que j'aime tant ma voiture… Je me mis en route tranquillement, je chassa une larme sur ma joue et je m', interdis de pleurer aujourd'hui ! Je ne me pressai pas, je ne voulais pas que Rose me présente tous ces gens. Je garai ma Chevrolet près de la voiture de Rosalie, celle-ci accourue :

-Bella, ce que tu es lente ! Ria-t-elle.

Une jeune fille courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras :

-Tu dois être Bella ! Cria cette dernière.

-Bella, je te présente Alice Cullen ma seconde meilleure amie !

-On va vite devenir amie, Bella ! S'écria la fille.

Elle me lâcha, en riant. Bizarre cette fille, mais je la trouvais drôle et elle semblait sympas.

-Bonjour Alice ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Un homme très grand, blond et charmant s'avança vers nous :

-Isabella ? Fit celui-ci.

-Juste Bella… Murmurais-je.

-Bella je te présente mon frère Jasper.

-Enchantée Jasper !

-De même, Bella.

Jasper me sourit, Alice sautillait sur place excitée par notre premier jour. Rose m'agrippa le bras, Alice l'autre et elles m'entrainèrent dans le but de me présenter tous le monde.

-Rose, c'est bon on a fait le tour ! Dis-je énervée.

J4en avais marre, tous ces gens qui te regarde et qui te juge sans te connaître ! Je n'aime pas ça !

-Non, il en reste là-bas ! Ria Alice.

Elles au moins elles s'amusaient comme des folles ! Alice sautillait de joie presque tous le temps, cette fille est une vraie pile électrique ! Rose calme comme à son habitude échangeait deux trois mots avec des personnes que nous croisions. Je profitai de l'occasion quand elle se présenta, Alice et Rose partirent sur un débat sur ma tenue, je m'éclipsai prudemment. Je regarda la parking à la recherche d'Emmett, dès que mon frère est là tous est plus simple, et surtout j'aime ça compagnie ! Il sait toujours me faire rire ! Je me laissai tomber sur les marches de l'entrée, quelques personnes me regardaient. Une fille, brune avec des lunettes se laissa tomber près de moi :

-Bonjour, moi c'est Angela.

-Salut, je suis Bella la nouvelle…

- Tous le monde parle de toi !

-Pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Dis-je sarcastique.

Angela ria, cette fille est simple pas comme toute ces filles que m'ont présenté les filles !

-C'est toi la nouvelle ? Demanda un garçon en s'asseyant à son tour sur les marches.

-Oui ! Dis-je.

Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

-Je suis Mike.

-Bella.

Vraiment je déteste les rentrées et encore plus celle dans un nouveau lycée !

Alice et Rose discutaient toujours, elles ne devaient même pas avoir remarquées mon absence. Jasper lui était à l'écart des autres, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Et toujours aucune trace de mon frère, je le tue si il arrive en retard !

Je tournai la tête pour voir une super belle Volvo entrée dans le parking. Encore un gosse de riche, pensais-je. La voiture fila droit sur une Chevrolet. Je réalisai trop tard que c'était ma voiture ! Il essaya de freiner mais sa belle bagnole percuta Ma Chevrolet avec un grand bruit. Il emboutit l'arrière de ma camionnette, sa sale Volvo n'avait qu'une éraflure, la mienne était en plus mauvais état ! Un garçon de dix-sept ans environ sortit de la voiture. Il était grand, les cheveux cuivrés en bataille, il était très séduisant… Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en examinant l'état de ma voiture.

-Edward ! Ca va ? Cria une Alice folle d'inquiétude dans les bras de l'inconnu.

-Je vais bien, Lily ! Répondit celui-ci la posant sur le sol.

S'en m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée et je me dirigeais vers le groupe qui s'était formé autour de nos deux voitures.

-Eddie ! Cria une fille hystérique.

-Tanya ! Soupira ce dernier.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais qui a garé de foutu tas de ferraille ici ! dit-il en colère.

-Edward ! Le gronda Alice.

-Mais qui peut avoir une voiture pareille ! Ce vieux truque devrait être à la benne ! Cette satané Chevrolet a éraflé ma Volvo ! S'écria le fameux Edward encore plus en colère.

Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Il fonce dans ma voiture, après il la critique ! Quel idiot ce mec ! Je me frayai un chemin dans le groupe et je laissai libre cour à ma colère…

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bonne journée à tous.

Alice 3


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second chapitre qui est un PDV Edward. Je ferais, je pense à chaque fois un chapitre Edward, un chapitre Bella. Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : L'accident de voiture.**

_PDV Edward :_

Ce matin je ne voulais pas me lever. Je déteste la rentrée ! Même si je vais enfin revoir Jasper et Rosalie qui m'on manqués pendant les vacances. Je me levai sans grande conviction, je descendis à la cuisine où ma mère préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Alice n'est pas levée ? Demandais-je étonné.

Alice c'est la meilleure des petites sœurs et je l'adore littéralement ! Je ne la considère pas que comme ma sœur mais aussi comme ma meilleure amie ! Alice est un lutin rempli d'énergie et je le protège beaucoup.

-Oh ! Si, elle est même déjà partit ! Ria mon père en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, elle avait rendez-vous avec Rosalie. Expliqua ma mère.

Je soupira, ces deux là était toujours ensemble ! Mais quand même se lever si tôt, c'est de la folie ! Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner et je filai pour ne pas être en retard. Je roulais mécaniquement jusqu'au lycée perdu dans mes pensées. Je remarquai la Chevrolet qu'au dernier moment, j'appuyai de toutes mes forces sur le frein. Mais je percutai tous de même la voiture. La Chevrolet était très abimé, ma Volvo avait une rayure ! Et je dois l'avouer je tiens beaucoup à ma voiture ! Je me garai à côté de la Chevrolet et je sortis de la voiture de mauvaise humeur. A peine ma portière fut fermée que je me retrouvai avec ma sœur dans les bras, sacré Alice :

-Edward ! Ca va ?

-Je vais bien, Lily ! La rassurais-je.

Tout le monde nous regardait, je croisai le regard inquiet des jumeaux, Rosalie et Jasper.

-Eddie ! Hurla Tanya en courant vers moi.

-Tanya ! Soufflais-je.

Mais pourquoi elle ne ma lâche pas !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais qui à garé ce foutu ta s de ferraille ici ! Dis-je avec colère.

-Edward ! Me gronda Alice.

-Mais qui peut avoir une voiture pareille ! Ce vieux truque devrait être à la benne ! Cette satanée Chevrolet a éraflé ma Volvo ! M'écriai-je toujours en colère.

Je tiens beaucoup à ma voiture, en plus qui peut conduire une épave pareille !

-Ce vieux truque comme tu dis c'est ma voiture ! Cracha quelqu'un derrière moi avec hargne.

Je me retourna, pour trouver une jeune fille : les cheveux marron, le regard chocolat, de petite taille. Elle était très jolie, tellement jolie que je ne sus quoi répondre. Elle me toisa méchamment des ses beau yeux chocolat.

-Et tu n'as pas à te plaindre ! C'est toi qui as emboutit ma voiture et non le contraire, je te rappelle ! Cria la belle fille.

-Mais ta voiture n'avait pas à être là ! Râlais-je.

Je savais que j'aurais du m'excuser, mais je suis comme ça je suis obligé de gagner à chaque fois. Alors pour une fois qu'une fille me tiens tête, je veux la battre. Et puis je défends ma belle Volvo !

-Et pourquoi ? Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Ah ! Ce qu'elle est craquante comme ça ! Stop Cullen pas ce genre de pensée ! Tu te dispute avec elle là je te rappelle ! Oui, je suis bizarre je me parle à moi même !

-Parce que logiquement c'est ma place de parking !

C'est vrai je me gare toujours à côté de la voiture de Rose.

-Ah ! Navrée ! Je n'ai pas vue écrit Edward dessus ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Comment elle connaît mon nom ? Sur ce, elle me mitrailla du regard et tourna les talons. La première fille qui me tiens tête c'est tellement bizarre, et en plus elle a réussit à m'énerver !

-Qu'elle andouille cette fille ! S'écria Tanya en se collant à moi.

Je la repoussai, les yeux fixés sur cette fille. Aucune fille ne me tenait tête, elle succombait toute à mes charmes ! Une main passa devant mon visage, je me tournai vers ma sœur.

-Edward, tu étais en tord là ! M'expliqua ma petite sœur.

-Je sais 'lice. Grommelais-je.

-Tu n'es pas possible Ed' ! S'écria Rose en me prenant dans ses bras.

-'Jour Rose !

Elle me sourit et tourna les talons à son tour, suivie d'une Alice sautillante. Jasper s'avança vers moi en souriant.

-Ed' ! T'as pas changé d'un pouce !

-Et oui ! Riais-je.

Ca fait du bien de les retrouver tous les deux. Ensemble nous partîmes pour voir où les filles étaient parties.

-Alors tes vacances, Jazz ?

-Super relaxante, on était en Espagne, avec Rosalie. Chez notre tante.

Nos sœurs étaient introuvable, alors Jasper m'entraina dire Bonjour à tous le monde. La famille Cullen et la famille Halles étaient très connues, très riches et très appréciées ! Tous ces gens je ne les connais que de vue, je ne les connais pas réellement. Mais les élèves sont content juste parce qu'on leur Bonjour ! LA plupart du temps on reste tous les quatre, on est très soudés !

Tanya et sa clique d'idiote apparurent. Oh, non ! Tanya Denalie autre fille riche, populaire et appréciée ! Elle me colle depuis le début du lycée, croyant que comme tous les autres mecs je craquerais pour elle. Hors, je ne suis pas comme les autres, je tiens à mon statut de célibataire !

Elle me parla mais je ne l'écoutai pas, perdu dans mes pensées. Mes yeux dérivèrent d'eux même, pour se poser directement sur la fille de toute à l'heure. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ! Puis déçu elle retourna dans le bâtiment.

-Eddie ? Ediiiie ? Edward ? Cullen ? Tu m'écoutes ? Cria Tanya me faisant revenir au moment présent.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

En faite je n'étais pas du tous désolé ! Je me fiche complètement de Tanya ! Elle finit de me raconter ses « fabuleuses » vacances… Puis je traina Jasper dans un coin, pour ne plus avoir à supporter les bavardage de Tanya.

-Edward, c'est pas bien ! Me gronda Jasper en riant.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce qui n'est pas bien… ?

-De reluquer la nouvelle, voyons !

Oups ! Jazz m'a surprit, il va s'imaginer des choses ! Je le frappai joueur.

-Tu flash sur elle ! Continua-t-il.

-Non, je ne pense pas ! Riais-je.

-Si, j'en suis sur !

-Tu te fais des histoires Jazz' !

-Non, pas si sur !

-Calme, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je n'ai pas flashé sur elle non plus compris ?

-Arrête de nier !

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, et je ne le veux pas.

-Tous à un commencement !

-Je ne veux pas !

-Tu devrais !

-Tais-toi Jasper ! Tu me soul, j'ai dit non ! M'écriais-je.

-Ok, ok ! Mais…

-Il y a pas de mais, je ne la connais pas !

-Coup de foudre ? Tu connais ?

-Tais-toi Jazz' !

-Ok.

Il ria, puis ne dit plus rien. Je ne l'aime, ok elle m'attire, mais c'est pas de l'amour ça ? Non c'est juste de l'attirance !

-En tous cas je ne t'ai jamais vue regarder une fille comme ça !

-Comment ?

-Avec de la tendresse, et de l'admiration… Seule Rose et Alice tu les regardes comme ça !

-Je t'ai pas demandé de te taire toi, déjà !

Il explosa de rire, je lui assenai une tape dans le dos et nous allâmes en cours. Sortir avec ma sœur ne l'arrange pas, le pauvre jasper ! Mais la conversation avec Jasper repassa en boucle dans ma tête, et je ne pouvais pas sortir la mystérieuse fille de mon esprit.

_ Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de finis !

Bientôt la suite

Bise à vous

Alice 3


	3. Chapter 3

ET voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 : Premier cours…**

_PDV Bella :_

-Bella ? T'as un crayon rouge pour moi ? Me demanda Mike.

Il était assit à côté de moi et essayait désespérément d'attirer mon intention, depuis le début du cours. Je poussa ma trous vers lui, pour pouvoir me replonger dans mes pensées. C'est tellement bizarre mais je n'arrive pas à sortir Edward Cullen de ma tête, et pourtant je le déteste ! Ses yeux verts me hantais, où que je regarde je voyais ses si beau yeux vert…

_**Flash Back **_

_Je tourna les talons énervée, ce type est un idiot de première prétentieux et je dois l'avouer très beau ! Je rentrai dans le bâtiment et je m'effondrai sur un banc dans le hall. Les réparations pour la voiture allaient couter cher ! Je ne suis pas riche comme cet Edward ! Quel sale type ce mec ! Je vais devoir travailler pour la réparer, et je vais devoir demander à Emmett de me servir de chauffeur ! Quelques minutes après Rose et Alice arrivèrent :_

_-Ca c'est ma Bella ! Avec du Cran et tous, qui ne se laisse pas avoir par la beauté charmeuse de ce cher Edward ! Tu sais que je t'aime comme ça et pas qu'en tu boude et que tu fais la tête ! S'écria Rose en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le banc où je venais de m'effondrer !_

_-T'aurais du voir la tête de mon frère quand tu es partis ! C'était extra ! S'exclama Alice._

_-Ton frère ? Edward ton frère ?_

_-Et oui, Edward Cullen, mon terrible grand frère._

_-Comment tu fais pour le supporter avec son égal surdimensionné !_

_- Ok, il n'est pas commode quand il est énervé ! Mais le reste du temps il est sympas et drôle ! Hein Rose ?_

_Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle confirme. Edward Cullen gentil et drôle ! Je voulais voir ça ! Rose semblait fascinée par quelque chose, je regarda où elle regardait et je ne fis que des élèves qui parlaient en petit groupe._

_-Rose ? ROSE ? Rosalie ? Rosie ? Madame Halles ? Appela Alice. _

_Rose ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle se retourna enfin vers Alice, les yeux brillants :_

_-Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant la foule de gens devant nous. Personnellement je ne connaissais personnes ! Alice fixa les groupes d'élèves devant elle, puis elle sembla le trouver, l'observa. Puis se tourna vers Rose qui attendait impatiente._

_-Non, connais pas ! Dit-elle catégorique._

_-Sur ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Mince…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il est beau… Susurra Rose._

_Alice et moi la regardâmes étonnées ! Rose trouver un mec beau c'est un miracle ! A chaque fois que tu lui montre quelqu'un il trop maigre, trop beau, pas assez ! Fin bon c'est difficile de trouver un gars au gout de Rose._

_-Répète ? J'ai pas bien compris ! Demanda Alice un sourire jusqu'au oreille._

_-Il est beau… !_

_-Formidable, sublime ! S'écria Alice._

_Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient étonnées. Alice riait et moi j'étais heureuse pour Rosalie._

_-Rose a flashé sur un mec ! Rosalie Halles a flashé sur un mec ! Hurla Alice en tapant des mains._

_Là tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, ils regardaient Alice amusés._

_-Chut ! Alice, chut ! Tais-toi bon sang ! Râla Rose._

_Je n'aime pas toute ces filles qui parlent garçons toute la journée, mais la je voulais savoir qu'elle mec a fait chavirer le cœur de ma meilleure amie :_

_-C'est lequel ?_

_-Dehors, Près de la jeep noir ! Roucoula Rose._

_Ah ! Ca fait bizarre de la voir comme ça ! Elle regardait béatement la fenêtre. ET là je regarda par la fenêtre, je vis la jeep de mon frère et lui à côté avec son papier il devait chercher sa salle de cours. Je regardai le reste du parking… Aucune autre jeep, aucun n'autre garçon dehors hors d'Emmett. Je fixa Rose puis Emmett, encore Rose, encore Emmett. Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, je regardais Rose bouche bée, elle me fixait aussi un sourire aux lèvres :_

_-Tu le connais ? Me demanda Rosalie suppliante._

_-Bordel ! Fus tous ce que j'arrivai à dire._

_Emmett, mon frère, le seul mec qui est réussi à toucher le cœur de ma petite Rose. _

_-Tu le connais, Bella ? Redemanda Alice._

_-Oui… !_

_-C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Hurla Rose._

_De nouveau tous les regard ce tournèrent vers nous, si je reste en permanence avec ces deux folles je vais devoir m'habituer au regard des autres ! Je ne connaissais pas Rosalie Halles autrement que calme ! Mais là elle était hystérique !_

_-Mon frère !_

_-Emmett… ?_

_-Oui, Rosalie, Emmett ! Je n'ai qu'un seul frère !_

_-Bella, un __frère__, __cool ! S'écria Alice__._

_-Isabella, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton frère était canon ? S'exclama Rose._

_Quand elle m'appelait Isabella c'est qu'elle était en colère, étonnée, ou juste qu'elle voulait m'embêter ! Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Isabella !_

_- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! Riais-je avec Alice._

_**Fin Du Flash Back**_

Ma première matinée au lycée de Forks a été mouvementée ! D'abord je rencontre Alice Cullen la pile électrique, le charmant Jasper Halles et l'idiot-canon Edward Cullen ! Mon année à Forks risque d'être mouvementé et très intéressante ! En plus de ça Rosalie à flashé sur mon grand ours de frère !

La cloche sonna enfin. Je sortis en trombe de la classe pour pas que Mike me colle. Je devais rejoindre Alice et Rose dans la cours. Je regardais derrière moi donc je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait devant ! Je percuta da plein fouet une personne, je leva les yeux pour m'excuser, mais je découvris l'idiot-canon Edward Cullen :

-Encore toi ! Grognais-je.

-Eh... Ouais ! Ria-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Pourquoi ce geste le rend si craquant, je resta quelque seconde à la contempler.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin…

Il tendit la main pour me relever du sol, je l'ignora royalement et me releva seule.

-Ho attention Edward Cullen, alias Monsieur Prétentieux s'excuse ! Je rêve ! Dis-je d'une voix sarcastique en croissant les bras.

-M. Prétentieux ? En quelle honneur ? Dit-il avec un sourire un coin.

Oh non il a un sourire à tomber par terre ! Il est trop beau quand il sourit…

-Tu es un idiot prétentieux, voilà pourquoi !Fis-je en le foudroyant de regard.

-Tu ne me connais même pas, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! S'écria-t-il furieux.

-Et j'ai pas envie de te connaître ! M'exclamais-je.

Mensonge ! Je voulais le connaître…

-Quel sale caractère tu as…

- Ta pas vu le tien, idiot !

-Je venais juste m'excuser, pas la peine de t'énerver !

Je le toisai méchamment du regard et je ne répondis rien. Je savais que je m'étais laisser emporter par ma colère envers cet abruti. Je tourna les talons et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. Les dix minutes de pause tiraient à leur fin, et je n'avais pas vue ni Alice, ni Rosalie !

-Attend ! Me dit Edward en attrapant mon bras.

Je me dégageai, quand je sentis un frison me parcourir tous le corps.

-Quoi encore, Cullen ?

-C'est pas juste, tu connais mon nom et pas moi !

-La vie n'est pas juste Cullen tu ne le savais pas ?

-Aller, dis moi !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Cullen.

Et je tournai les talons dignement. Je fis trois pas, quand il cria :

-M'en fiche, j'ai pas besoin de toi, je le trouverais tous seule !

Quel crétin ce mec ! Je me retournai, il était déjà partit. J'essayai de trouver ma salle de cours avant d'arriver en retard. Je trouvai enfin ma salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà assis. Je vis Alice me faire de grand signe de la main, je me dirigeai donc vers elle en riant. Le cours d'espagnole risque d'être passionnant avec Alice à côté !

-Tu étais où à la pause ? On ta cherché avec Rose.

-Désolée ! Je me disputais… !

-Avec qui ?

-Ton idiot de frère !

-Oh ! Il a pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, mon petit _Edward le tombeur_ !

-S'il te plait Alice, tu peux ne pas lui dire comment je m'appelle ! S'il te plat !

-Appelle moi, 'lice ou Lily, Alice c'est trop long ! Hum… je veux bien mais pourquoi ?

Je lui raconta notre dispute, elle riait tellement que le prof, lui donna une punition.

-OK, je veux bien ! J'adore rendre la vie de mon frangin impossible.

_ Fin du troisième chapitre !

Bientôt la suit avec un PDV Edward !

Bonne journée !

Bise

Alice 3


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : La chasse au prénom !**

_PDV Edward :_

Je regagnai ma classe en courant, et voilà à cause de cette file, je suis en retard ! J'arrivai en même temps que le prof :

-En retard M. Cullen ?

-J'étais au toilette, Monsieur.

Je rentrai dans la salle, et je m'assis à côté de Jasper. Et c'est partit pour un cours d'une heure d'histoire ! Un papier, vola sur ma table, je l'ouvris :

_« Encore une dispute avec la nouvelle ! __ Tu devais pas t'excuser ? »_

Je fronçai les sourcils, comment il sait que je me suis disputé avec elle ? Je lui répondis :

_« Comment tu sais ça ? Je me suis excuser, mais elle c'est foutue de moi ! Elle a un caractère à faire peur ! »_

Je lui envoya le papier, jazz' le lus discrètement tous en prenant des notes sur ce que le prof disait :

_« Alice bien sur, elle c'est prit un punition car elle riait trop ! __ Pauvre chérie… Vous avez tous les deux des caractères qui sont explosif ! »_

Des caractères explosif, waouh' belle métaphore Jazz'!

_« Sacré, Alice ! Au faite elle s'appelle comment ? »_

Il réfléchit un moment avant d'écrire :

_« Demande lui, petit tombeur ! __ »_

Je lui lançai un regard en biais, il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Elle veux pas me le dire, elle trouve que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! »_

Il laissa passer dix minutes avant de répondre :

_« Et toi, tu veux vraiment savoir comment elle s'appelle ? »_

Quelle question ! Evidement je veux savoir, je veux pouvoir mettre un prénom sur son visage !

_« Oui, je veux ! Aller dit ! »_

Hum… Elle peut s'appeler Elena, non ça lui va pas !

_« Peut pas te le dire ! Cherche le si tu tien à connaître son prénom ! »_

C'est m'échant ça Jasper ! Je roulai le papier en boule et je le mis dans ma trousse. Je sortis du cours d'histoire énervé contre Jasper et ses conseils pourris ! Maintenant je dois trouver son prénom tout seule, je suis sur que Alice, Jazz et Rose le connaisse mais ils ne me le diront pas, juste pour m'énerver ! Dans le couloir pour aller à la cafétéria, je demandai à tous les élèves que je croisais son satané prénom, ils m'envoyèrent tous bouler ! Je vais tuer Alice, elle a tout fait pour que je ne trouve pas son maudit prénom ! Ma sœur et Jazz m'attendaient devant le self, dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

-Je vais vous tuer tous les deux !

Lily explosa de son rire cristallin, bientôt suivit par Rose qui venait d'arriver. Et deviné avec qui elle était ? La nouvelle, bien sur !

-Je ne te présente pas mon frère ! Ria Alice en prenant la fille par le bras.

Celle ci me sourit triomphante ! Je le trouverais son satané prénom, je ne baisserai pas les bras !

-Mais 'lice, tu pourras me la présenter à moi ! Dis-je innocemment.

-Ah, oui ! Edward, je te présente la meilleure amie de Rosalie. S'écria Alice tout sourire.

Mince, Lily ne se fera pas avoir aussi facilement ! Elle, la meilleure amie de Rose, bon à savoir ça !

-Et, elle a un prénom ? Continuais-je.

-Non, elle n'en a pas ! Tonna la jolie fille.

-Oh, que c'est dommage ! Mademoiselle sale caractère !

- Ta finis, Cullen ? J'aimerais aller manger moi ! Grogna-t-elle en me poussant légèrement pour entrer dans la cafétéria.

-Je l'adore cette fille ! Ria Alice en la suivant avec Jazz.

A table, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle discutait avec Alice et Rose de truc de fille, je pense. Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'elles disaient !

-bon, je dois y aller, j'ai un truc à faire ! Dit-elle an quittant la table.

Je la regardai sortir du self comme hypnotisé.

-Eddie ! S'écria Tanya en s'approchant de la table où nous mangions.

Je lançai un regard effrayé à ma petite sœur :

-Edward ! Tu dois lui dire, aller file ! S'écria Lily en venant à mon secours.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et je quittai la cafeteria presque en courant. Les autres me rejoignirent cinq minutes après :

-Tu aurais dus voir sa tête ! Ria Jasper.

Jazz et Alice détestaient Tanya au delà du raisonnable, ils faisaient de sa vie un enfer. Elle avait essayé de briser leur couple, mais elle s'était retrouvée face à une Alice très en colère ! Maintenant j'étais sa nouvelle cible.

-Il est où mon Eddie ? Imita Alice en faisant la moue spéciale Tanya !

Vraiment, ma sœur est impossible ! Un cri retentit dans la cour, je me retourna : La fille sans nom se tenait au milieu de la cour, dans les bras d'un mec ! C'est qui LUI ?

-Em', lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle le frappait, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir ! Je m'avançai, Jasper me retint par le bras.

-C'est qui Lui ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais en colère et je voulais frapper ce mec qui la retenais contre son gré !

-Son frère ! Répondit Rose.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea.

-C'est quoi ce ton, Ed' ?

-Quel ton ?

-Laisse, ma chérie, il est juste jaloux ! S'écria Jazz en prenant ma sœur dans ses bras.

-Edward ? Jaloux ? SUPER ! Cria Alice en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Répliquais-je calmement.

Alice me jaugea longuement, me sourit, et ne répliqua pas à mon plus grand étonnement. Je reportai mon regard sur la fille elle était toujours dans les bras de son «frère ».

-Emmett ! Lâche moi ! Cria-t-elle encore.

Elle se débattait dans les bras du géant, lui ne voulait sans doute pas la laisser partir.

-Em', tout le monde nous regarde ! S'écria La belle fille.

C'est vrai, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, y compris les notre.

-Et, alors ?

-Ils ont peur de toi ! Râla-t-elle.

-Ils ont cette tête là quand ils ont peur ? Je crois que je vais adorer ce lycée petite sœur !

Elle ria, tandis qu'il la déposait à terre. Rosalie Soupira bruyamment, tous les regards de notre groupe ce tournèrent cette fois vers elle :

-Il est si beau…Murmura-t-elle.

Oh ! Rose amoureuse j'y crois pas ! Voilà qu'on a autre chose !

-Hihihihi! Rose in love! Ria Alice.

-Ah ! On aura tous vus aujourd'hui ! Rose trouver un mec beau, Edward jaloux ! S'écria Jasper en fixant sa sœur jumelle.

-Je suis pas jaloux !

-Chut, faut pas le dire ! Déclara Rose gravement.

Je vis la fille et son frère arriver vers nous du coin de l'œil.

-Hey ! Je vous présente mon frère Emmett.

-Emmett Swan, pour vous servir ! Ria Celui ci.

Tiens, tiens Swan ! Voilà j'ai son nom de famille ! Trop fort et sans aucun effort.

-Em', Voici Alice Cullen…

-La sœur d'Edward Cullen ?

-Oui, ma sœur ! Répondis-je.

La mystérieuse fille aurait-elle parlé de moi à son frère.

-Alors, c'est toi que je dois remercier pour la voiture de ma sœur ?

Oups ! J'avais oublié la voiture !

-Heu…

-Merci, alors ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette voiture !

Alors là j'y crois pas ! Je croyais me faire taper, mais je me fais remercier.

-Bon, voilà Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et son frère jumeau Jasper. Reprit la fille Swan.

Il resta bloqué sur Rose, qui devint toute rouge, il tourna la tête pour observer Jazz qu'il salua d'un coup de tête.

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre j'espère que ça vous plait.

Et aussi désolé pour les fautes, je sui nul en orthographe !

Bise

Alice 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Faire connaissance.**

_PDV Bella :_

Je rentrai dans ma salle de classe pour mon dernier cour de la journée, un peu en retard.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Oui, excuser moi, je suis en retard… Dis-je en baisant la tête confuse.

-C'est rien, mademoiselle. Asseyez-vous à côté de Cullen, s'il vous plait.

Je levai la tête, heureuse d'avoir un second cours avec Alice ! Mais je ne trouvai pas ce Cullen là, je me retrouvai face au sourire arrogant d'Edward. Je m'assis sans rien dire, le plus loin possible de lui. Le professeur commença son cours avec une expérience par binôme pour mieux connaître ce fameux binôme ! Franchement je n'ai pas de chance !

-Alors Isabella Swan, on arrive en retard ? Chuchota Edward un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Mince, il connaît mon prénom ! Comment il a fait, Alice m'a assuré que chaque élève de ce lycée l'enverrait bouler dès qu'il demanderait mon prénom.

-Ca te regarde pas, Cullen ! Râlais-je.

-Je croyais que je devais mieux connaître mon binôme ! Ricana ce dernier.

-J'ai pas envie de te connaître Cullen.

-Isabella, je te rappelle que je m'appelle Edward ! Cullen est mon nom de famille ! Croyait-il utile de répliquer.

-Bella, et non Isabella ! EDWARD !

-Ah, pourtant on m'a dit que tu t'appelais Isabella ! Tu veux pas savoir comment j'ai trouvé ton prénom ?

Si, je voudrais savoir !

-Non, j'ai pas envie !

-C'est ton frère qui me la dit ! Oups, ça m'a échappé !

-Tu peux pas te taire un peu ?

-Non, Isabella ! Je fais connaissance !

-Bella ! Et moi je ne veux pas faire connaissance ! Râlais-je.

C'est hallucinant comment ce gars peut me mettre en colère aussi rapidement !

-Bella…Quel âge es-tu ?

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

-Parce que !

-17 ans. Ca te va ?

-Non, que fais-tu à Forks ?

-Je vais au lycée !

-Sans blague ! Non sans rire qu'est ce qui ta fait venir à Forks ?

-Ca t'intéresse ?

-Oui…

Sa réponse me prit au dépourvus, il veut vraiment qu'on face connaissance ! Je croyais que c'était juste un jeu pour lui !

-Rosalie est une des raisons de ma venu ici !

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Swan, Cullen ! J'ai dis faire connaissance mais il faut pas oublier l'expérience ! Nous gronda le prof.

L'expérience m'étais complètement sortis de la tête, seule ma conversation avec Edward comptait…Je me concentra sur l'expérience et non sur mon voisin de table, bien trop beau à mon gout. Il se contenta de rire, avant de se plonger dans l'expérience à son tour. A la fin du cour je n'en pouvais plus, je le détestais mais je voulais aussi qu'il reste près de moi. Franchement je ne comprends pas moi même, je le veux mais je le déteste !

-Swan, on finira cette conversation une autre fois ! S'écria Edward en sortant de cours avant moi.

Je le regardai partir fascinée, il est vraiment beau cet Edward ! Je sortis dehors jusqu'a ma voiture. J'attendis Emmett qui voulait m'escorter, pour ne pas que j'ai d'accident ! Il arriva quelques minutes après avec Jasper.

-Bonne soirée, Bella ! Me dit-il avant d'aller rejoindre sa belle moto.

-Lets go Bells !

Emmett attendit que je parte il me suivit tous le chemin.

-Ce que tu es lente Bells !

-Tais-toi Em' !

Il me sourit, m'aida à descendre de ma voiture et il souleva le capot de celle-ci et vérifia qu'elle fonctionnait encore. C'est pour cette raison que je suis arrivée en retard en cours, Em' avait commencé à regarder ma voiture. Je rentrai à l'intérieur pour finir de ranger les cartons. Moi je range, je cuisine, je lave Emmett bricole, dérange et s'occupe de tous les trucs de mecs ! Ensemble on s'en sort pas trop mal !

-Je suis désolé, Bells ! Mais ta voiture ne pourra pas rouler de la semaine !

-Oh… Fis-je déçu.

-Désolé…

-Tu vas devoir me servir de chauffeur !

-Non !

-Et si !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'aida à ranger les derniers cartons. Il se posa devant la télé pendant que je cuisinais.

-Elle est belle ta copine, Rose !

Hum… La conversation risque d'être intéressante !

-Ah oui tu trouves ?

-Trop ! J'en ai jamais vue une aussi belle !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je pourras pas te le dire maintenant sœurette, mais je suis attirée par elle !

-Ok !

-Ca te dérange si je la drague ?

-Pas du tous, Em' !

Il ria puis il regarda un match de foot, plus rien ne comptait autour de lui maintenant ! Je cuisina perdue dans mes pensées : Moi aussi je me sentais attirée par Edward, et je le trouvais beau ! Mais ça ne peut être comme Rose et Emmett, eux ils sont destinée à être ensemble, c'est sur ! Ils sont compatibles à cent pour cent.

[…]

« Dring ! Driing ! »

Je me retournai dans mon lit, je regardai l'heure 7h30 ! Je me résigna et me leva, Rose et Alice devait passer vers moins le quart, je devais au moins réveiller Emmett. Je pris une douche et un rapide petit déjeuner quand la porte sonna, Em' venait tous juste de descendre. J'allai ouvrir :

-Salut Alice !

-Bella !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et je vis son frère qui me regardait.

-T'étais obligée de l'amener Lui ?

-Oui, il me sert de chauffeur !

-Bonjour Bella ! Dit celui ci en me saluant de loin.

J'hocha la tête et les laissa entrer, Alice visitait la maison, pendant que je conduisais Edward à la cuisine :

-On est pas du matin, Swan ?

-Tais toi, Cullen !

-Et si j'ai pas envi ?

-Tu la fermes quand même !

Il me lança un regard noir, puis il entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Emmett !

-Tiens, salut Edward.

Il se saluèrent, puis Alice entra dans la cuisine sautillante.

-Viens Bella.

Je suivis Alice jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle s'assit sur mon lit :

-Bella, tu le trouves comment mon frère ?

-Hum... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Bas comme ça ! Alors tu le trouves comment ?

- Il est pas male…

Alice ria, elle m'aida à choisir une superbe tenue pour mon second jour de cour. Rosalie et Jasper débarquèrent ensuite chez nous. Nous partîmes donc tous ensemble pour le lycée.

[…]

Me voilà donc prête à affronter Edward pour mon dernier cour de la journée. La biologie, j'ai attendu ce cour toute la journée, mais d'un autre côté je le redoute. Edward et moi avons passée la journée à nous disputer !

-Miss Swan, comment c'est passé ta journée ? Me demanda Edward quand je m'assis près de lui.

-Très mal, à cause de vous, Cullen !

-Oh ! J'en suis navré miss Swan.

Je lui lançai un regard incendiaire, il se borna à rire.

Bise à vous.

Alice 3


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser, j'apprécie beaucoup !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6 : Peur et amour.**

_PDV Edward :_

-Edward ! Viens vite ! Cria Alice du toit de l'hôtel.

Ma famille et moi étions pour le weekend à New York dans un grand hôtel, pour le trentième anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Mon père tirait un feu d'artifice sur la plage, je grimpai donc les marches jusqu'au toit pour rejoindre ma sœur :

-Regarde comme c'est beau ! Papa est un vrai tombeur ! S'écria Alice toute joyeuse.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais avec ma sœur, on adore les feux d'artifice ! On en loupe aucun, et pour nous c'est un grand événement qu'on aime partager tous les deux.

-C'est magnifique ! Commentais-je.

Mon père ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, le feu d'artifice était plus beau chaque année, papa faisait tirer un feu d'artifice tous les ans pour maman ! Cette année le thème était « L'amour en rouge… »

-Un jour, je voudrais un feu d'artifice rein que pour moi ! Rêva Alice souriante.

-Pour ton mariage, Lily ! Il sera superbe et rien que pour toi ! Je te le promets. Répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Et moi, pour ton mariage je ferais une cérémonie magnifique, pas aussi belle que celle pour mon mariage mais magnifique qu'en même. Me promit ma sœur.

-Si tu veux 'lice ! Mais je dois déjà trouver ma femme !

-Tu l'as déjà !

-Hum… Si tu me réponds Bella, je te torture !

-Edward vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre :

-Alice on se déteste !

-C'est rien ça, Ed' ! Ne nie pas que tu l'aimes :

Je fixai le ciel qui s'illuminait de rose et rouge. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Bella, on se déteste ! Depuis une semaine on se dispute dès qu'on se croise ou alors on s'ignore ! Et les cours de Biologie on ne s'adresse presque pas la parole, et pourtant chaque moment passé avec elle je les aime ! Elle est forte, à un caractère bien à elle, et pardessus tous elle est belle !

-Elle m'attire, certes, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-Si tu le dis, Edward !

Je secouai la tête, puis je regardai la fin du feu d'artifice, ma petite sœur blottit dans mes bras. Une seconde j'imaginai Bella dans mes bras, belle, douce, chaude, me souriant… Je chassai cette pensée de suite…

[…]

-Alors ce weekend ? Demanda Rose quand nous arrivâmes au lycée.

-Superbe ! Répondis-je.

Nous restâmes sur le parking pour attendre Emmett et sa sœur qui arrivaient souvent en retard. Alice racontait notre weekend, sous le regard amusé des jumeaux. L'heure d'aller en cour arriva et toujours aucune Jeep noir à l'horizon. Nous rentrâmes en cour à contre cœur. A midi aucune trace ni de Bella, ni d'Emmett, une vague d'inquiétude me serra le cœur, on était tous dans un état d'inquiétude atroce. Alice et Rosalie avait appelé dix fois chacune Bella mais elles tomaient à chaque fois sur son répondeur, pareil pour le portable d'Emmett. Après les cours nous nous rendîmes chez les Swan, toujours aucun signe qu'ils soit là, la Jeep d'Emmett n'était pas garé dans l'allée. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus :

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Aucune idée ! Je fais du soucis pour eux deux ! s'écria Jasper ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Je soupira et m'assis sur les marches du perron.

-Ils sont où, bon sang ? Râlais-je.

La sonnerie du portable de Rosalie rompit le silence :

-C'est Bella… Chuchota-t-elle en décrochant et en mettant le hautparleur pour nous.

-Bella ! Où es-tu ? Demanda Rose paniquée.

-A l'hôpital ! Rose, c'est quoi ces messages paniquées sur mon répondeur ? Répondit Bella.

Mon dieu, mais que fait-elle à l'hôpital ? J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé à tous les deux, je croisai le regard anxieux de ma sœur.

-On est terriblement inquiet, Bells ! Répliqua Alice.

-Alice ? Je suis désolée…

-A l'hôpital ? Tu es à l'hôpital ? Questionna Jasper.

-Oui, Jasper ! Heu… Vous êtes tous ensemble là ?

-Oui, on est tous là ! Tu es à l'hôpital avec Emmett ?

-Oui, Rosie à l'hôpital ! Tu sais l'endroit où il y a pleins de malade ! Ria Emmett dans le téléphone.

-Emmett ! Cria Rose.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites à l'hôpital vous deux ? Demanda calmement Jazz.

-On rend visite, à un ami à Bells ! Répondit Em'

-Ouais, on est sur la route, on se voit demain ! Bise.

-On vous attend ! On est devant chez vous !

-OK !

Rose raccrocha soulagée et vient se poser près de moi. Dix minutes après la Jeep d'Emmett arriva et se gara dans l'allée de la maison. Alice sauta dans les bras de Bella qui faillit tomber à la renverse, et Rose prit le grand Emmett dans ses bras, je vis celui ci rougir légèrement. Jasper prit Bella dans ses bras à son tour, puis elle s'assit à coté de moi sur les marches :

-Swan ! Tu étais obligée de partir comme ça !

-Heu…

-Tu nous as fait peur !

-Désolée…

-Les téléphones ça existe, Bella ! M'énervais-je.

-Eh ! Pardon, Edward ! S'excusa-t-elle.

Je la regarda longuement, mince ce qu'elle ma fait peur cette fille !

-Excuse moi, Bella… Je me suis énervé !

Elle me sourit e nous invita à entrer, Rose et Emmett étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Rose pleurait contre l'épaule du Géant, on se colla tous devant la fenêtre pour les observer. C'est Rose qui l'embrassa en premier ! Bella referma le rideau d'un coup sec après ça :

-Laissons les tranquilles ! Dit-elle.

Elle nous invita à nous asseoir dans la cuisine et nous servit une tasse de café.

-Je suis désolée si on vous a fait peur…

-Tu aurais pus nous prévenir par téléphone, Bella !

-Je sais mais c'était urgent !

-Raconte nous tous et on te pardonne ! S'écria Alice.

-Ok…

-D'après ce qu'a dit Emmett c'était à propos d'un ami ? Raconte tous ! S'exclama Rose en entrant dans la cuisine enlacée avec Emmett.

-Oui, c'était un ami à moi, mon meilleur ami même ! Commença-t-elle.

-Il a téléphoné ce matin à Bella pour nous dire qu'il se faisait hospitaliser cette après midi. Et il voulait Bells près de lui, durant l'opération, Alors j'ai appelé le lycée et on a foncé à Phoenix. Continua Emmett.

-J'ai du te supplier pour que tu me laisse y aller ! Répliqua Bella.

- Pas ma faute, je ne l'aime pas trop ce Jacob ! Donc on a foncé à l'hôpital et j'ai attendu Bella toute l'après midi. Quand elle sortit il devait être quinze heures, on se retrouva nez à nez avec un malade couvert de sang. Et comme Bells s'évanouit quand elle sent du sang, elle s'est évanouit dans mes bras et j'ai du attendre deux heures de plus pour que madame se réveille ! Raconta Emmett.

-Tu n'aimes pas le sang ?

-Non, je déteste !

-J'espère au moins que le mec était beau sinon vous avez fait ça pour rien ! Dit Alice.

-Alice ! La gronda Bella.

-Il est beau ce Jacob ? Demanda Rose.

J'attendais la réponse avec impatience mais en même temps je la redoutais…

-Oui, il n'est pas male, mais c'est pas mon genre. Et de plus c'est mon meilleur ami !

Sa réponse me soulagea ! Va savoir pourquoi ! Emmett s'excusa, nous dit au revoir et quitta la cuisine avec sa belle. Bella nous proposa de rester dormir chez eux, vue qu'il était tard. Nous acceptâmes tous volontiers, la nuit risque d'être intéressante…

Merci,

A bientôt,

Bise,

Alice 3


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, et bonne lecture !

Merci pour les Reviews !:)

**Chapitre 7 : Ca s'arrange !**

_PDV Bella :_

Je me coucha sur le matelas, j'avais laissé ma chambre à Alice et Jasper, je dormais donc dans le salon avec Edward… Je me retourna pour me trouver face à lui, il m'observait tranquillement :

-Bonne nuit Bella ! Chuchota-t-il.

Je plongea dans son regard vert et je m'y perdis quelques instant.

-Bonne nuit Edward !

-Fait de beau rêves !

-Toi aussi…

Il ferma les paupières, je l'observa quelques minutes, puis je me souvins des rêves que je faisais en ce moment il parlait tous de lui, hors je parlais en dormant ! Mince, crotte, zut, flûte ! Jurais-je mentalement.

-Edward ?

IL rouvrit instantanément les yeux et me regarda curieux :

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je parle en dormant…

-Ah ! J'espère que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dormir !

-Ferme la, Cullen !

-Toujours aussi aimable Swan !

-Toujours !

-Tu sais que tu as un sale caractère ?

-Je risque pas d'oublier ! Tu me le répète sans cesse Monsieur prétentieux !

-Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! Râla-t-il.

-Oh, que si !

-Non, arrête de dire ça, ça m' énerve !

-C'est le but, Cullen !

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER EN BAS ! Cria Emmett de sa chambre.

Nous rimes silencieusement, puis je cria à mon tour.

-BONNE NUIT TOUS LE MONDE !

-BONNE NUIT LES AMOUREUX ! Répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Je râla mais ne répondis rien, je croisa la regard amusé d'Edward.

-Quoi ? Chuchotai-je.

-Rien…

-Alors arrête de me regarder !

Je me retourna pour lui monter mon dos et je l'entendis rire derrière moi. Je me concentra sur autre chose qu'Edward couché près de moi dans mon salon. Mais dès que je fermais les yeux je voyais son regard vert rieur qui me fixait. Je dormis très peu, cette nuit là, alors dès que le matin arriva je tombais de sommeil et je me rendormis de suite.

-Bella ! M'appelais quelqu'un au dessus de moi.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour découvrir les yeux rieur et vert d'Edward.

-Bella, debout on va être en retard ! S'écria Edward en me relevant.

Je regarda la pendule, plus que dix minutes, Mince ! Il était déjà prêt, mais ses cheveux en bataille le rendait vraiment sexy. Je monta me préparer en vitesse, cinq minutes plus tard je fus prête. Nous nous dépêchâmes de regagner sa Volvo :

-Quelle belle voiture ! Fis-je sarcastique.

Il grogna et ne répliqua pas, je monta donc dans sa superbe voiture.

-Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je.

-Déjà partis je suppose ! La maison était vide quand je me suis réveillé.

-Rooo ! Les méchants ! M'énervais-je contre eux, ils avaient fait exprès de nous laisser tous les deux !

Il ria et continua à conduire à une vitesse folle.

-Hum… Edward ? Est ce que j'ai parlé cette nuit ?

-Oui, un peu ! Répondit-il en me lançant un bref regard.

-Et qu'ais-je dit ?

-Heu… Voyons tu as dit : Alice… Lutin… Toujours en action… !

-C'est tous ?

-Non, tu as aussi parler de Jacob. Tu as dit pauvre Jacob, et Jacob…. Pas aussi canon que lui… !

Je le fixa, ouf je n'avais pas parler de lui, enfin si mais il ne le saura pas !

-Bella ?Qui est ce Il ?

-Personne !

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking à fond, Edward se gara dans un crissement de pneu et nous descendîmes de la voiture pour rejoindre notre cour le plus vite possible.

-Bella, c'est la seule conversation qu'on ai eu sans ce disputer !

-Oui, et c'était pas si nul que ça ! Félicitons nous !

Il me sourit d'un sourire charmeur et partit en cours, je courus jusqu'au mien et j'arriva pile à l'heure, je m'assis à côté d'Angela, une voisine beaucoup mieux que Mike.

-Bonjour Angela !

-Bonjour Bella, en peut plus et tu étais en retard ! Ria ma voisine.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse folle. A la pause je retrouva les autres, mais Edward ne se montra pas :

-Vous êtes pas arrivés en retard ce matin ? Demanda mine de rien Alice.

-Devine ! C'était pas malin de pas nous réveiller !

-On voulait vous laisser tous les deux ! S'expliqua mon frère en me faisant voltiger dans les air.

-Em' repose moi !

Il obéit et me posa au sol, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec Emmett.

-Vous êtes arrivée en retard oui ou non ? Questionna Rose.

-Non, Edward c'est réveillé à temps ! Vous êtes nuls franchement !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur devant ma mine boudeuse, c'est la que Tanya et sa bande de caniche arrivèrent :

-Isabella Swan ! Cracha Tanya.

-Oui ? Répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Rendre Tanya Chèvre était un jeu entre nous, et je m'y amusais bien.

-Tu ne t'approche pas de mon Edward ! Grogna cette dernière.

-Ce n'est pas ton Edward ! Répondis-je calmement.

-Evidement que si !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi !

-C'est le mien c'est tous, Swan !

-Il n'appartins à personne, et surtout pas à une garce comme toi !

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi ? Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi !

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il s'intéressait à moi ! Je dis juste qu'Edward vaut mieux que toi ! Il a le droit de choisir !

-TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A MON EDWARD OU TU LE REGRETERA ! Hurla Tanya avant de tourner les talons.

Je jura tous bas contre cette sale peste, Edward ne s'intéressera jamais à elle !

-Merci de me défendre Bella !

-Edward ! Fis-je étonnée.

Depuis quand il est là lui ? Il me lança son sourire en coin super craquant et il partit dans une discussion animé avec sa sœur.

Alice m'entraina avec elle en cours dès que la cloche sonna. Elle me fit m'asseoir de force et me regarda dans les yeux :

-Bella Swan ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un mec en vue ! Râla Lily.

-Mais, heu…

-Edward m'a raconté que tu avais parlée d'un certains « il » dans ton sommeille ! Dit moi qui c'est ?

-Edward t'en a parlé ?

-Oui, il voulait savoir qui était ce fameux « il », tous comme moi ! Alors qui c'est ?

-Calme 'lice, j'ai juste dis qu'il était beau !

-Pas grave, dit moi qui c'est ! S'il te plait Bella… Fit Alice avec une moue boudeuse adorable.

Je ne pus résister à sa bouille d'ange, ça doit être de famille, je ne peux résister à Edward non plus…

-Tu le dis à personnes ?

-Promis ! Qui c'est ?

-Ton frère… Soufflais-je doucement.

Je ne la regarda pas, redoutant son regard, aussi vert que le sien… Et si elle me trouvais ridicule ? Edward est la beauté pur, moi je suis si… Banal…

-Je le savais ! Cria Alice en tapant des mains comme une gamine.

-Que saviez vous Mademoiselle Cullen ? Demanda notre professeur de mathématique en entrant dans la classe.

-Je savais que Bella craquait pour mon…

-Alice ! M'écriais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi toute contente, puis elle dus se rappeler sa promesse car elle s'excusa et se rassis calmement.

-Je suis désolée, Bella ! s'excusa Alice timidement.

-C'est rien, 'lice ! Mais pas un mot au autre je t'en supplie !

Alice hocha la tête et se plongea dans ses calculs elle s'en fichait que je trouve son frère canon, je croyais qu'elle allait rire et au contraire elle semblait joyeuse. Joyeuse que pour moi et pour Edward aussi… Bizarre, bizarre !

-Bella, Bella !

-Oui ?

-Je sais ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'aimerais que toi et Edward soyez ensemble ! Chuchota Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est si seule, moi je suis avec Jasper… J'essaye de partager mon temps pour pas qu'il ne soit trop seule, mais… tu vois si il avait une copine je serrais plus heureuse pour lui ! Et maintenant que Rose et Emmett sont ensemble, il serra encore plus seule… Alors tu veux bien, rester avec lui assez souvent ?

-Je sais pas trop Alice… On se dispute souvent…

-Je sais, mais au fond, vous vous aimez bien ! Il a adoré votre conversation de ce matin !

-Il t'a parlé de ce matin dans les moindres détails ?

-Bella, Bella ! On se dit tous avec Edward ! Donc il a apprécié votre conversation que vous avez eu sans vous disputer !

-Moi aussi… Mais me disputer avec lui est un habitude je ne vais la perdre de si tôt !

-Oui, mais tu veux bien ? S'il te plait Bells !

-Mesdemoiselles au fond puis-je savoir votre sujet de conversation ? Vous ne parlez pas du cours je suppose ! Nous gronda le prof.

-Heu… Nous parlions de…

-Je ne veux pas savoir Mademoiselle Cullen ! Vous et Isabella serez en retenue demain soir !

-Oui, monsieur ! Répondîmes nous ne cœur.

Alice me lança un second regard d'excuse et ce fut avec le sourire que nous replongeâmes dans nos stupide calculs ! A la fin du cours, le professeur nous lança un regard noir !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Bella ! Me dit-elle en me prenant le bras, direction la cafeteria.

-Je verrais Alice, je verrais !

Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Edward nous attendaient déjà à une table, nous nous pressâmes pour les rejoindre.

-Alors ce cours de Maths ? Nous demanda Jasper en prenant sa Belle dans ses bras.

-Hum… Intéressent sur plusieurs point ! Répondit Alice en souriant.

-Tu aimes les maths toi maintenant ? Questionna Edward.

-Non, toujours pas…

-De quoi avez-vous parlé alors ? Renchérie Rose les sourcils haussés.

-De… Commença Alice.

Elle ma lança un regard pour savoir si elle pouvait continuer, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va dire Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop confiance !

-Dîtes ! S'écria Emmett.

-On a parlé de ce fameux « il » ! Répondit 'lice en se mordant la lèvre.

Je soupira, je vais avoir le droit à des milliers de questions maintenant !

-C'est qui ? S'écria Emmett, toujours très protecteur envers moi.

-Personne ! Répondis-je.

-Aller dis ma Bells ! Je suis ton frère !

- Non !

-S'il te plait ?

-Non, Rose, du moins pas maintenant ! Dis-je avec un sourire pour elle.

Je suis incapable de cacher quelques choses à Rosalie, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis le collège !

-Et pourquoi, Rose et Alice peuvent le savoir et pas moi ? Se plaignit Emmett.

Je leva les yeux au ciel sans lui répondre. Je connais mon frère, je ne pourrais sortir avec un garçon sans qu'il soit d'accord avant. Et oui, c'est parfois énervant un grand frère ! Surtout quand celui-ci fait du rugby et qu'il est impossible de le battre par n'importe quel moyen ! J'ai déjà essayer, et je vais éviter de renouveler l'expérience !

-Aller Bella ! Et puis tu sais je vais te le faire avouer ! Renchérit se dernier grognon.

-Heu… Cette fois évite que ça finisse à l'hôpital ! Répondis-je.

Je croisa le regard choqué des autres, qu'ais-je dis encore ?

-Oui, je vais éviter de te courser dans les escalier sœurette !

-Je te remercie, Em' !

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Edward le regard bizarre.

-Il voulait me faire avouer avec qui je sortais l'année dernière et j'ai pas voulu !

-Alors je l'ai coursé dans les escalier de notre ancienne maison. Sauf que miss Bella est très, très maladroite et elle est tombée la tête la première. Je l'ai emmené en catastrophe à l'hôpital !

-Résultat une semaine de coma ! Soupirais-je.

-Vraiment je crois que j'ai eu la plus grosse peur de ma vie ! Heureusement que tu t'en sors toujours ! s'exclama Emmett visiblement ému.

Sentimentale le frère :D

-Je crois que je suis abonnée au hôpitaux ! Va falloir vous y faire ! M'exclamais-je.

Un bruit nous fit sursauter, la chaise d'Edward était par terre ! Il s'était levé sous les yeux affolés de tous les étudiants, il quitta le self ç grand pas, sans un regard pour personnes. Jasper très calme, remit sa chaise correctement et se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?Demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

-Rien, de grave, Bella ! Il vient juste de prendre conscience de quelques choses d'important pour lui !

Je ne posa plus de question même si je m'inquiétais. De quoi a-t-il prit conscience ?

Merci à tous pour les Reviews !

Bise

Alice 3

Ps : Merci aussi à Manon qui me conseille et que j'aime fort 3


	8. Chapter 8

Hep ! Bonjour tous le monde !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8 : Prise de conscience.**

_PDV Edward :_

Encore un cours avec Jasper et je vais pouvoir aller manger et je pourrais demander à Bella si ce sera possible qu'on soit ami ! J'aime mieux quand on se parle vraiment que quand on se dispute ! Je rentra en cours d'histoire la tête dans les étoiles :

-Eddie ! M'appela Tanya de sa place juste derrière ma place.

-Oui ? Répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Jasper.

-Je t'ai vu ce matin avec la nouvelle ! Je la trouve bizarre, pas toi ?

-Non, pas du tous ! Dis-je automatiquement.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna-t-elle étonnée.

-Peut être ! Répondit Jasper mystérieux.

Je le foudroya du regard, mais que raconte-t-il ? Tanya se décomposa presque, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux rond comme une carpe.

Le professeur entra dans la classe, alors je ne pus répliquer. Le cours passa à une vitesse folle tellement je ria avec Jazz :

-Monsieur Cullen, Monsieur Halle ! Vous serez en retenue ce soir ! Cria le prof.

[…]

Les filles débarquèrent quelques minutes après nous au self, Alice souriait comme une folle, Bella et son regard chocolat était insondable. Je n'écoutais la conversation que d'une oreille , mais quand Alice parla de ce « il » , je me redressa pour écouter attentivement le conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes le sujet dévia sur Emmett à sa façons de faire tous avouer à sa petite sœur !

-Heu… Cette fois évite que ça finisse à l'hôpital ! S'écria Bella.

Je posa mon regard sur elle…

-Oui, je vais éviter de te courser dans les escalier sœurette !

-Je te remercie, Em' !

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je ma voix trahissant mon inquiétude.

-Il voulait me faire avouer avec qui je sortais l'année dernière et j'ai pas voulu !

-Alors je l'ai coursé dans les escalier de notre ancienne maison. Sauf que miss Bella est très, très maladroite et elle est tombée la tête la première. Je l'ai emmené en catastrophe à l'hôpital !

-Résultat une semaine de coma ! Souffla-t-elle.

Une image de Bella allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, la respiration faible, trop faible… Une douleur horrible me compressa l'estomac !

-Je crois que je suis abonnée au hôpitaux ! Va falloir vous y faire !

Les images défilaient dans ma tête toute plus horrible les une que les autres. Bella… Morte… BELLA… NON ! Je me leva, le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit, ma chaise tomba, je ne la retins pas ! Les autres me regardaient, je ne leur adressa même pas un regard, je quitta la cafeteria à grand pas, chassant les images, chassant ce que je viens de comprendre.

Non, non, non ! Me répétais-je. C'est impossible, complètement impossible ! Jasper et Alice ne peuvent pas avoir raison. Je ne peux pas, non, je ne dois pas ! Je veux rester comme je suis ! Pourquoi ça ! Je… non… ! Je m'éloigna à grand pas, du self d'elle… Je me laissa tomber sous un arbre, les idées en vrac… Jasper me rejoignis :

-Edward ! Ne lute pas ! C'est une évidence !

-Je ne veux pas, Jazz !

-C'est pas quelques choses qu'on commande l'amour, Ed' !

-Mais, je veux rester célibataire !

-Hum… Ne lutte pas, Edward ! Tu l'aimes un point c'est tous !

-Je ne l'aime pas…

-Ho que si…

-Je… ne … L'aime…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me mentir à moi même je ne peux pas ! Oui, je l'aime ! Je l'aime plus que je ne devrais, je l'aime depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. C'est une évidence, Jazz à raison à quoi bon luter… Je dois juste me faire entrer dans la tête que… Jasper et Alice on toujours eu raison !

-D'accord je l'aime ! Tu es content ?

-Oui, assez ! Tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments c'est super !

-Super… Je ne dirais pas ça ! C'est délivrant !

Oui, je suis un parfaite idiot, on ne lutte pas contre l'amour, hors je m'acharne à le faire depuis une semaine ! Une semaine pour me rendre compte que vivre sans elle me serait impossible ! Je suis déjà totalement accro à elle, à son sale caractère, à son rire, à son odeur… Je suis amoureux ! Je crois que je vais devoir m'y faire ! Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit, tout compte fait c'est super d'être amoureux !

-Je suis amoureux ! Répétais-je complètement ailleurs.

-Je le savais déjà moi ! Ria ma sœur.

Je la pris dans mes bras, an riant comme un dégénéré ! Je suis fou… Fou d'elle ! Je dois tous faire pour qu'elle aussi elle m'aime comme ça, je pourrais l'avoir toujours avec moi ! Mais ça risque de ne pas être très simple, Bella est… Bella !

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et je m'excusa de mon comportement. Je croisa le regard d'Emmett, je pense que je dois lui dire ce que je ressens pour sa magnifique sœur. Je lança un regard lourd de sous entendu à Alice et Jasper, ils non pas intérêt à le dire à quiconque ! Alice soutint mon regard comme si elle cherchait à lire mes pensées.

-Les filles vous venez ! Dit celle-ci en prenant le bras de chaque une de ses meilleures amies.

Sacré Alice ! Toujours à deviner mes intentions.

-Emmett, j'aimerais te parler !Dis-je légèrement apeuré par sa réaction face à ce que je vais lui avouer.

Je sais que lui et Bella sont très proche… Je sais aussi qu'il la protège des garçons…

-Tu as enfin compris que ma petite sœur est la femme de ta vie ! Déclara celui-ci.

-Je…

Je m'arrêta net, il savait ce que je ressentait pour Bella !Suis-je donc le seule à ne pas le savoir ?

-Tu le savais ?

-Edward, c'est voyant ! Ria Emmett avec Jasper.

-Alors ça te gêne pas que… que je drague ta sœur ?

-Pas du tous ! Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle !

Je fus vite soulagé ! J'ai le grand frère protecteur dans la poche !

Bon le plus dur c'est d'avoir Bella, mais je vais pouvoir foncer sans craindre le grand frère baraqué. Ce dernier nous parla longuement de la femme de sa vie, la belle blonde ! Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble ces deux là !

[…]

Je fermai les yeux, les lèvres de Bella à quelques centimètre des miennes ! Je sentais sa chaleur dans mes bras, son souffle sur mon visage…

-Monsieur Cullen, nous sommes pas là pour rêvasser ! Me reprit le prof de français.

Deux professeurs me remarque en une seule journée tellement Bella m'obsède !

J'étais pressé d'aller en biologie que j'arriva le premier en classe. Belle arriva quelques minutes après moi :

-Alors, Cullen tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ce midi ?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ! Comment était ta journée ?

-Pas mal, si on ne compte pas l'heure de retenue !

-Tu es en retenue pour quoi ?

Elle ria doucement, ce qu''elle est belle.

-Pour bavardage incessant avec sa voisine !

-Alice aussi ?

-Ouais ! Et toi ? Ta journée ?

-Pareil, je me serais bien passé d'une heure de colle !

-Et toi, quel était la raison ?

-Hum… Fous rire avec Jazz !

-Quand pour la retenue ?

-Ce soir 18h !

-Cool, on sera au moins tous les quatre !

Je cacha mal mon sourire, une heure de plus avec elle.

-Belle, je voulais te demander… Si tu ne préférais pas qu'on soit ami ? Pour le groupe, ce serait plus agréable pour tous le monde ! Déclarais-je m'embrouillant plus qu'autre chose !

-Avec plaisir, Cullen !

Je lui souris franchement, je veux profiter de chaque heure passé avec elle de chaque minutes même. Je ne suis plus attiré par Bella, je suis fous d'elle !

« Je suis amoureux d'Isabella Swan ! » Criais-je pour moi même.

Merci à tous le monde !

J'espère que vous laisseriez des Reviews !

Bise

Alice 3


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou ! Merci pour les Reviews, je trouve ça très encourageant !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : La retenue.**

_PDV Bella :_

-Bella, je veux y aller aussi ! Ca va être drôle ! S'écria Emmett me suppliant presque.

Mon frère est définitivement fou ! Il fait une crise pour aller en retenue !

-Bella je veux pas être tous seule à la maison ! Rose et toi vous n'êtes pas là ! Je vais m'ennuyer !

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir ! Cédais-je, je sui devenue trop faible pour résister à mon idiot de frère.

Il me souleva du sol en criant « merci, merci ! », il me reposa et m'entraina presque en courant voir les autres qui nous attendaient sur les marches de l'entrée du lycée de Forks.

-Je vins avec vous !Dit Em' tous content de lui.

Le pion qui devait nous surveiller nous attendait dans une salle de classe vide. Il nous regardait entrer l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, il tiqua tous de suite sur notre nombre :

-Isabella Swan ?

-Juste Bella… Dis-je le rouges aux joues.

-D'accord, Alice Cullen ?

-Présente ! Ria celle-ci.

-Edward Cullen ?

-Doublement présent !Dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je ria. Quel drôle de garçons cet Edward !

-Jasper Halle ?

-Ici, et prêt à étudier ! Plaisanta ce dernier.

Le pion le foudroya du regard, puis il posa son regard étonné sur mon frère :

-Vous êtes ?

-Le grand Emmett Swan, le frère de Bella ! Déclara Emmett gravement comme si être mon frère était limite dangereux ou puni par la loi !

-Que faîtes vous ici, Monsieur Swan ?

-Je suis en retenue ! Répondit Em' en imitant un gamin de trois ans.

L'heure de retenue risque d'être drôle avec Emmett.

-J'avais vu ! Mais on m'a donné une liste de quatre élèves à surveiller et non cinq !

-Mais on est quatre, Monsieur ! S'écria Emmett.

-Je compte cinq personnes moi !

-Pas moi ! Répondit mon frère fièrement.

Emmett se mit à compter, il me désigna en un, Edward en deux, lui en trois et Alice et Jasper ensemble en quatre !

-N'importe quoi Swan ! Cullen et Halle ne sont pas la même personnes !

-Si, si ! Ria Emmett content d'apprendre quelques chose au surveillant.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ils sont en couple voyons ! Et on est même trois vue qu'on peut mettre Edward et Bella ensemble !

Je grogna, il a de ces idée mon frère ! Je regarda Edward pour voir comment il prenait les propos de mon idiot de frangin ! Il souriait, et dès qu'il vit que je le regardais il me fit son super craquant sourire en coin.

-Stop, ça suffit sortez d'ici !

-Oh ! Mais monsieur, qui va protéger ma sœur des méchants garçons !

-Monsieur Swan si vous ne partez pas j'appelle le directeur !

-OK, ok, je m'en vais !Se résigna Em'.

Il se leva théâtralement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi, s'accroupi devant mon bureau prit un air sérieux :

-Bella ! Tu ne parles pas au inconnus et tu ne fait pas de bêtises ! Me dit Emmett jouant les grand frère sérieux.

Derrière le pion nous regardait bizarrement, il devait nous prendre pour une bande de fous ! Mais j'ai l'habitude avec mon grand idiot de frère ! Il prend tous ça à la rigolade, la vie est dix fois plus facile avec lui, mais il sait être sérieux quand il faut et il protège toujours !

-Oui papa !Je serais sage papa ! Plaisantais-je .

Il se retourna vers Edward pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Tu ramènes Bella juste après votre retenue ! Pas de détour, pas de panne ( le coup de la panne technique de drague ! :D ) Et surtout pas de bêtises les enfants ! Si vous arriver en retard ou qu'il lui arrive quelques choses je te défonce ta gueule d'ange à coup de point. Il lui serra la main « officiellement » !

Il m'embrassa sur le front, fit une accolade à Jazz la bise à Alice et quitta la sale de classe en sifflotant sous le regard médusée du pion !

-Bon, vous avez une heure de retenue ! Vous travailler seule, sans bruit !S'écria le surveillant en colère à cause du jeu d'Emmett.

Nous sortîmes nos trousses et des feuilles, le pion se plongea dans un livre. Un mot atterri sur ma table écrit avec soin de la main d'Alice-la-malice ! Edward se pencha vers moi, son bras se posa sur mes épaules et sa main sur le dossier de ma chaise, mon cœur rata un battement…

« _**Tu as un drôle de frère, Be ! »**_

Je souris, oui j'ai un drôle de frère et je l'aime énormément ! En plus il m'entraine dans ses conneries depuis que je sais marcher !

« _**T'as vue le tien ? :) »**_

Je plia le mot et l'envoya directement sur Alice qui le rattrapa au vol. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, il boudait comme un petit enfant. Je lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'il levait ses beau yeux au plafond.

« _**Je serais Be, je n'insulterais pas mon chauffeur ! »**_

Oups ! J'avais oubliée c'est lui qui me ramène ! Pff, Jasper à toujours raison !

« _**Tu me feras pas de mal, Edward ? :S »**_

Il fit mine de lire la conversation, alors que je savais qu'il l'avait lus en même temps que moi !

« _**Hum… Je sais pas ? Jasper ? Je la tue ou je l'abandonne sur la route avec pleins de méchants garçons ou encore je la torture ? » **_Répondit-il l'ai diabolique.

« _**Et pourquoi pas les trois ? » **_

Brillante idée Jasper !

« _**Faîtes gaffes à Emmett ! Il peut vous tuer d'une seule main ! Il a dit qu'il lui fallait sa sœur entière ! »**_ Me secouru Alice-la-malice.

« _**Je t'aiderais à cacher le corps, Ed' ! »**_

_**« Traitre ! Jasper tu es un traitre ! Nous on t'aimait bien … ! »**_

_**« Chut Alice ! Ou on te tue aussi ! »**_

_**« Non, Edward pas Alice ! Je me sacrifie pour Lily ! » **_Répondis-je.

Edward posa son regard vert sur moi, ses yeux rieur ! Je jeta un coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper assis un rang devant nous ! Ils se chamaillaient en riant, cette conversation est absurde mais elle nous fait passer le temps !

« _**Touche pas à ma chérie ! Occupe toi de la tienne ! » **_Ecrivit Jazz pour sauver sa belle des griffes du méchant Edward !

« _**Bella, tu es prête à tous pour sauver Alice de ma cruauté ? »**_

« _**Oui, Cullen ! T'as entendu Jasper, pas touche à Alice ! »**_

_**« Oui, j'ai entendu ! Je dois même m'occuper de toi chérie ! Tous ? »**_

_**« Oui ! Tous pour sauver Alice ! »**_

_**« Ok, je te trouverais bien un truc à te faire faire pour sauver ma sœur ! »**_

_**« Tu vas me tuer, Edward ?**_

_**« Non, pourrais pas… »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

Il me fixa longuement avant de me répondre :

« _**Emmett ! :P »**_

Je lui fis à mon tour un clin d'œil. Alice et Jasper discutaient toujours tous bas, collés l'un à l'autre ! Ce qu'ils sont mignon tous les deux ! J'espère qu'un jour moi aussi je trouverais la personne qui m'aimera autant que je l'aime… Je me retourna vers Edward pour essayer de tenir la promesse faite à 'lice ce matin…

Mon portable se mit à sonner, le pion se redressa d'un bond, j'hurla d'une voix aigue :

-AHHHHHHHH !

-Quoi ? Demanda le surveillant.

-Une… Une…

-Une quoi ? Dit-il énervé.

-Une grosse… grosse… Enorme même ! M'écriais-je horrifiée.

-Mais de quoi bon sang !

-Une araignée ! Hurlais-je avec Alice.

Lily courut se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper absolument morte de rire, je retenais mon fous rire à grande peine alors que Jazz aussi riait cacher dans les cheveux d'Alice.

Je me leva de ma place et je me réfugia derrière Edward, celui-ci m'offrit un sublime sourire un coin… Il prit place devant moi comme pour me protéger :

-Du calme Bella ! Ce n'est rien, je sui là ! Ria Edward face à moi.

Aucun de nous ne pouvait faire face au pion sans se faire prendre à cause de mon portable !

-Où est cette araignée ?Questionna-t-il.

Je respira pour me calmer et me tourna face à lui :

-Je crois qu'elle est partit, elle a du avoir peur de vous !

Alice hoquetait de rire contre Jasper qui essayait de se calmer autant lui qu'elle. Edward se cacha derrière moi pour rire, je cacha mon fous rire derrière un masque de peur.

-Assez-vous maintenant et plus un bruit ! Râla le surveillant.

Nous nous rassîmes presque en silence, seule Alice continuais d'hoqueter de rire comme une folle. Edward tira ma chaise gentiment, et il s'assit :

-Merci, pour ton aide ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-De rien ! Tu t'en es très bien sortis toute seule ! Répondit-il.

Je sortit l'objet de tous ce remues ménage de ma poche et je regarda, un nouveau message d'Emmett :

« **Bella Swan, ça fait une heure que je suis parti, il est donc l'heure de rentrer ! Ne sois pas en retard, je t'attends ! Et surtout pas de grosse bêtises ! :D Emmett ! »**

Edward qui avait lu le SMS en même temps que moi, regarda l'heure et hocha la tête. IL commença à ranger ses affaires suivit de près par Alice toujours secouée de rire et de Jasper très calme. Je me leva pour ranger les miennes :

-Que faîtes vous ?

-On range nos affaires ! Répondit Edward sans le regarder.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il est l'heure ! Dit-il simplement.

Merci à tous !

Bise

Alice 3


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Bonjour ! Voici la 10éme chapitre !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 10 : Papa Maman, je suis Amoureux !**

_PDV Edward :_

-Waouh' c'était la meilleure retenue de toute ma vie ! Ria Alice

Je souris à cette dernière, oui avec Bella et Emmett on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! J'avoue que cette heure est passée trop vite ! Mais je peux profiter de Bella encore un peu durant le trajet. J'avança vers ma Volvo, elle dit au revoir à Alice et Jasper, je me contenta de les saluer de loin. Je l'invita à monter dans ma voiture, ce qu'elle fit en souriant l'air de dire « saleté de voiture ! ». Je pris place et je démarra :

-Bon, Bella, toujours partante pour sauver Alice de… Moi ! Dis-je en riant.

-Oui ! Répondit-elle en bayant avec naturel, c'est ce que j'aime chez elle son naturelle !

-Ok, tu réponds à cinq de mes questions et Alice vivra ! Plaisantais-je.

-C'est tous ?

-Oui !

-Alors, je suis partante !

-Quel est ta couleur préférée ?

-C'est ça tes questions ?

-Tsss ! Répond juste au question Bella !

-Le vert !

-Ta musique préférée ?

-Classique, Debussy !

-Depuis quand tu connais Rose ?

-Heu… Depuis le collège, je crois …

-Pourquoi être parti de Phoenix ?

-Trop compliqué !

-Tu me le diras un jour Bella !

-Peut être… Ou peut être pas ! Ria-t-elle

J'aime aussi quand elle me tient tête, avec Alice et Rose c'est les trois seule filles qui sont capable de me dire non ou de m'envoyer balader quand je suis un sale type ! Les autres elles me regardent comme de la viande !

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Mon père est resté à Phoenix pour son travail, il est policier ! Répondit-elle.

-OK. Merci d'avoir répondu, Bella !

-De rien, Edward !

Je ne dis rien sur le faite qu'elle n'a pas parler de ça mère, elle le ferait si elle le veux, je ne veux pas la brusquer ! Je mis de la musique classique, et cinq minutes plus tard elle dormait… Je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Emmett vint m'ouvrir et m'indiqua sa chambre de la tête je me mena donc Bella dans son lit, je la coucha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je la borda tendrement et déposa un léger baiser sur son front :

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, fait de beau rêve ! Murmurais-je à ma Bella.

Je quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et je me dirigea vers la salon où Em' regardait un match de foot :

-Alors cette retenue ? Demanda Emmett en quittant l'écran des yeux quelques secondes.

-Superbe ! Riais-je.

-Edward ? Dit-il d'un ton assez dur.

-Oui ? Répondis-je surpris.

-Tu ne la feras pas souffrir, hein ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Emmett je suis incapable de lui faire du mal !

-Si tu lui fait quoi que se soit je te tue !

-Oui, Emmett si je lui fait le moindre mal, tue moi !

Il hocha la tête et replongea dans son match comme un gamin. Il tint autant à sa sœur que moi et je le comprend vraiment, je suis comme lui ! Si jasper fait le moindre mal à ma petite sœur je le détruit ! Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, je le connais, c'est mon meilleure ami ! Je souhaite même toujours savoir où es Alice pour pouvoir la protéger !

Je le salua et quitta la maison de mon ange, je pris ma voiture et rentra chez moi. Je dois dire à mes parents ce que je ressens pour elle, ils pourrons me conseiller ! Quand j'arriva enfin, les lumières du salon brillaient toujours : mes parents regardaient les infos à la télé et ma petite Alice faisait ses devoirs allongée sur le sol.

-Bonjour tous le monde !

-Edward ! Mon Edward amoureux ! S'écria ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Alice ! Sifflais-je.

-Désolée grand frère ça m'a échappée ! Ria Celle-ci, pas du tous désolée !

Des fois ma sœur est impossible à vivre ! Elle dit tous à mes parents à ma place et elle joue les petits lutin diabolique et je dois avouer que ça me soul un peu !

-C'est qui ? On la connais ? questionna Maman.

-Maman ! Grondais-je amusé.

-Aller dis ou je demande à Alice ! Chantonna-t-elle.

-Ok, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue…

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas son nom ! Commenta mon père en riant.

-Elle s'appelle Bella… soufflais-je.

-Bella Swan ?

-Oui…

-La meilleure amie de Rose ?

-Oui !

-Mais c'est formidable !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, oui ça peut sembler formidable sauf que la dîtes Bella me déteste !

-Mais elle me déteste !

-Pff, elle ne te déteste pas ! Edward ! Ricana Alice.

-Ah la fameuse Bella Swan ! Celle qui a causée une retenue à Alice et à toi aussi peut être ? Plaisanta mon père.

-Non, la retenue c'était de ma faute ! S'écria Alice tous sourire.

-Et moi de la faute de Jasper et Tanya ! Commentais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passée ? Demanda Alice et ma mère amusée.

Mes parents connaissaient la Famille Denaly et ne les aimaient pas trop non plus, surtout depuis que Tanya à essayer de faire du mal à Alice !

-Tanya insultait Bella, je les défendu, elle a demandée si je sortais avec elle !

-Et ta répondu oui ? Questionna Alice tous excitée !

-Non…

-Oh ! Fit-elle déçu.

-Mais Jasper à répondit : « Peut être ! » d'un air mystérieux ! Tanya en a perdu la parole durant tous le cours !

Alice se pliait déjà de rire sur le sol, ma mère riait gaiment quand à mon père il essayait de se retenir de rire ! Je me joignis avec bonheur au rire de ma famille ! Ce que j'aime ces moments où nous sommes tous les quatre à rire !

-Alice je veux que tu me présente cette Bella ! S'exclama ma mère.

-Oui ! Je vais faire un soirée pyjama avec Bells et Rose ! Cria joyeusement le lutin.

-Edward invite donc Jasper et Emmett le même jour, tu seras moins seule comme ça !

-D'accord maman ! Mais je veux que chacun de vous me promette de ne pas révéler à Bella ce que je ressens pour elle ! Je veux le faire moi même !

-Promis ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

[…]

-Bella demain tu dors chez moi ! Et Rose aussi ! S'écria Alice en arrivant au lycée ce matin là.

Une semaine et ma sœur avait tous programmé dans les moindres détailles ! Inviter les personnes à la dernière minutes est un touche spécial _« Alice Cullen ! » _! Elle savait que Bella et Rose étaient là, elle avait déjà vérifié cela il y longtemps ! Donc elle ne pouvait refuser !

-Oui, D'accord ! Répondirent Bells et Rose ensemble.

Durant cette dernière semaine, Bella et moi on s'était quelque peu rapproché ! Vue que Rose et Emmett passaient du temps en couple et Lily et Jazz aussi !

Je ramena Bella chez elle pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires et ensuite la ramener chez moi pour sa soirée pyjama avec Alice et Rosalie. J'étais en quelques sorte devenu son chauffeur personnel ! Je lui devais bien ça, c'est moi qui est mis sa _« voiture »_ hors jeu !

-Alors prête, pour cette soirée entre filles ?

-Oui, mais ce sera pas entre fille ! Vous serez là vous aussi !

-Exacte on sera là ! Mais ce sera les filles d'un côté, les gars de l'autre !

-Surement au début, mais les couples vont se reformer et je serais toute seule !

-Pas toute seule ! Avec moi, Swan !

-Youppie !

-Tu as un problème avec sa Isabella ? Demandai-je menacent.

Je sais très bien, qu'elle à horreur qu'on l'appelle Isabella ! Et je le fais que quand elle cherche, pour lui montrer que je me laisse pas faire !

-Cullen ! Ne m'appelle pas Isabella ! Cria-t-elle.

- Sinon quoi … ?

-Je te torture !

-J'aimerais voir ça ! Riais-je de bon cœur.

Je la déposa chez elle et attendit qu'elle prenne ses affaires dans la cuisine :

-Grouille, Bella : Si je te ramène en retard, Alice va me tuer !

-Je prends tous mon temps ! T'avais pas qu'a m'appeler Isabella ! Cria Celle-ci de sa chambre.

-Grouille, ou je monte te chercher !

Je l'entendis rire de là haut mais elle ne descendis pas !

-Fait Gaffe à trois je vins ! Un…

Elle ria d'une voix forte comme une petite heureuse de jouer avec un ami.

-Deux…

-Vins Cullen ! Hurla-t-elle.

-TROIS !

Je m'avança doucement vers l'escalier, je la vis dans sa chambre guettant le moindre bruit de ma part. Je monta les marches doucement et sans bruit, je me jeta sur elle au dernier moment elle ne me vit pas arriver, elle hurla de peur ! Nous tombâmes sur le sol, mon corps sous le siens pour amortir le choc. Une joie immense se propagea en moi rien qu'ne sentant son corps sur le mien, elle ria allongée sur moi :

-Saleté de Cullen !

Elle se releva et je fis de même ! Nous descendîmes ensemble dans la cuisine en riant comme des gamins. Nous remontâmes ensuite en voiture, après cinq longues minutes de silence je pris la parole

-Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, Cullen !

-Quel est ton genre de mec ?

-Les hommes verts avec de grande mains et de petits pieds ! Ria-t-elle.

Je ne ria pas avec elle, je devais savoir c'était presque vital pour moi !

-Je suis sérieux Bella ! Râlais-je.

-Je réponds que si tu répond d'abord ! Dit-elle en rougissant et en baisant la tête.

-Ok… Alors j'aime les filles qui ont du caractères, qui savent dire non, qui se laisse pas faire ! Qui soit gentille avec les autre, courageuse et loyale !

-Attend ta oublié belle, canon et riche ! Répliqua Bella.

-Oui ta raison j'ai oublié qu'elle était très belle et très canon aussi !

-Tu penses à une filles en particulier ?

-Oui…

-Qui ? Tanya ?

-Tu me vois sortir avec Tanya ?

-Oui ! Enfin j'aimerais pas que tu sortes avec elle c'est tous !

-Je ne sortirais jamais avec elle Bella !

-Alors qui ?

-Je te le dis si tu me dis qui est ce _« il » ! _

-Ok… Je me tais !

-Non tu dois répondre à la question !

-Ok… Hum… J'aime les garçons assez canon ! gentil, drôle, protecteur ! Qui puisse m'aimer telle que je suis ! Qui soit assez sur de lui ! Loyale, courageux, idiot… fin non intelligent quand même !

Je soupira, elle a une idée derrière la tête, elle décrit un mec qu'elle connaît, je sui sur que c'est ce _« il »_ je n'ais aucune chance pour sortir avec elle…

Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews

je trouve ça encouragent et je suis toujours heureuse quand il y en une nouvelle !

Je suis contente que me fic vous plaise !

Bise

Alice 3


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui lisse ma fiction !

Alors voilà la suite :D

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour les Reviews !

**Chapitre 11 : Soirée entre fille ? **

_PDV Bella :_

-Bella ! Bienvenue chez les Cullen ! S'écria Alice dès que je fus sortis de la voiture de son frère.

La maison, ou dois-je dire la villa des Cullen était magnifique ! Perdu en pleine forêt, loin du bruit des voitures, seule la nature environnante laissaient entendre un léger bruit de fond très agréable ! La villa peinte en blanc ressortait dans tous ce vert.

-« Saleté de riche ! » Murmurais-je tous bas.

J'entendis Edward rire derrière moi, il devait avoir entendue mon _« insulte » ! _Alice m'entraina dans sa maison tous excitée par ma venue ! Elle me fit visiter la villa, et je dois avouer que c'est la plus belle maison que je n'ai jamais vue ! Des milliers de bais vitrée ouvraient sur l'extérieur donnant un côté sauvage à la villa.

-La maison te plait ? Me demanda une femme d'âge mur le regard tendre.

-Elle est magnifique, madame !

-Pas de Madame avec moi, Bella ! Appelle moi Esmée !

-Bells, je te présente ma mère ! Expliqua Alice en me souriant.

La mère du lutin me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras en me souhaitant le bienvenu dans sa maison ! Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de quitter la pièce. Je soupira Esmée est très maternelle elle me rappelle que ma mère n'est plus… Des pensées gaie Bella, penses çà des choses joyeuse m'ordonnais-je. La pensée qui me vins de suite à l'esprit c'est Edward se jetant sur moi, son cœur sous le mien, ses bras autour de moi… Alice me tira de mes pensées en me tirant par la manche pour finir la visite de la maison !

Une fois revenue dans l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper qui tenait deux bouquet de rose, l'un rouge, l'autre rose ! Il en offrit un à Alice, l'embrassa tendrement et disparu à son tour de l'entrée. Rosalie arriva après lui les bras chargée de sacs :

-Bonjour les filles ! Vous pouvez m'aider ? Dit-elle en entrant dans la villa et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

-C'est quoi tous ça Rose ?Demandais-je.

-Des affaires pour notre soirée entre filles, voyons Bella ! S'écria Rosalie outrée.

-Tous ça ?

-Oui ! Arrête de bavarder Bells et aide nous ! Grogna Alice qui avait disparu derrière deux grand sacs.

J'en pris deux à mon tour et je suivis Alice jusqu'à sa chambre, je faillis tomber une bonne dizaine de fois dans ces escaliers de riche ! Une fois tous les sacs monté, Rose nous embrassa et se laissa tombe sur le lit du lutin :

- Ah ! Emmett est un vrai tombeur ! Soupira Rose.

Alice tapa des mains comme une gosse de cinq ans tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

-On se prépare pour le repas ! Aller, aller ! s'écria Alice.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut que l'on se prépare pour le diner, mais s'a rend Alice et Rosalie heureuse alors je me laisse faire ! J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée au mains de deux gamines qui rêve de me transformer en princesse ! Elle me coiffe, me maquille, m'habille… Tous y passes ! Ensuite je les regardes se préparer en riant, mes deux meilleures amies sont folles.

-Prête ? Nous demanda Alice.

-Heu… Tu es sur que c'est des tenues adéquate pour manger avec tes parents ? Questionnais-je pas très sur de moi.

-Aller, Bells ! C'est une soirée entre filles ! Alors tu descends comme ça ou je te tires ! Me gronda Rose.

Je grogna, pourquoi est ce que mes deux meilleures sont aussi accro à la mode et aussi richissime ?

Je poussa un soupire me regarda dans la glace, ok elles avaient un travail formidable j'étais presque aussi belle qu'elles ! Je portais une robe bleu turquoise qui me descendait au genoux ! Elle n'avait pas de grand décolletée plongeant comme la robe ocre de Rose ! Alice avait décidé de laisser mes cheveux lâché ( merci Alice ! ) ce qui cachait mes épaules nues. Je portais des talons mi haut et un maquillages léger ! Je trouvais le travail remarquable mais je trouvais la tenues un peu trop pour aller juste manger avec ses parents ! Mais je ne répliqua pas, je commence à connaître Alice et si on lui résiste on le regrette après, hors je veux passer une bonne soirée alors je laisse couler !

-Aller Bella ! Tu es très belle ! Edward va tomber par terre en te voyant ! Dit Alice en me tirant le bras.

Edward tomber par terre ? Pourquoi Edward sera là ? Oh non ! Alice me tirait toujours, je ne le remarqua pas. Edward là ! Me voir dans cette tenue ! OH MI GOD !

-Bella tu es sublime, aller avance ! M'ordonna Rosalie du haut des marches.

Je la vis descendre gracieusement les marches pour finir dans les bras de mon frère ! Elle est si belle, si élégante ! Jamais un garçon je si maladroite… Alice me tira par la manche, je sortis de ma cachette, je rougis et baisa de suite les yeux de peur de croiser son regard… Je me mis à rêvasser comme une ados : Les escaliers mène à la salle de bal, et en bas m'attend mon prince, le prince le plus beau de tous les temps ! Grand et musclé, yeux vert émeraude, les cheveux toujours en bataille, un sourire en coin ç croquer… Je soupira de plaisir, et quand je releva la tête, je me trouvai au bas des escaliers en face même d'Edward ! Et la je réalisa, Edward est le prince de mes rêves… Je suis accro à lui… Je crois que je l'aime… Je rougie et rebaisa la tête honteuse ! Edward ne peut pas aimer une fille aussi banal et pauvre que moi ! En plus il la dit ç l'instant il a déjà sa princesse !

-Waouh' Bella ! Tu n'ais même pas tombée dans les marches ! Me félicita Emmett en riant.

Je lui fis une magnifique grimace avant d'oser lever les yeux vers la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure ! Il me fit son sourire en coin si craquant :

-Tu es sublime Bella ! Me complimenta-t-il.

-Merci…Dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

-Evidement qu'elle est belle c'est nous qui l'avons préparé ! Se vanta Alice en réclamant un baiser à son petit ami.

Je ria doucement, je me décala légèrement d'Edward être si près de lui sans le toucher est presque douloureux ! Je voulais tendre le bras et toucher ses muscles de mes doigts, suivre leur contour… Alice nous emmena à table mettant à mes rêves éveillés ! Elle me plaça face à Edward à côté de sa mère et de Jasper. Alice se trouvait en face de Jasper, Rose en face d'Emmett, Son père en face de sa mère et moi en face de lui comme un couple…

-Alors Bella et Emmett comment trouvez-vous Forks ?

-Froids ! Fus me seule réponse ce qui déclencha le rire de tous.

-Fabuleux ! Compléta mon frère.

Les rires redoublèrent. Le repas passa vite et dans la bonne humeur, j'appris qu'Esmée avait décorée entièrement la maison, elle avait du talent et beaucoup de gout la maison est somptueuse ! Carliste, leur père est un médecin très reconnu et donc très riche et c'est de là que vint la fortune des Cullen ! Il est très sympathique et de très bonne compagnie. Le diner passa vite, Nous aidâmes à débarrasser puis nous remontâmes toute les trois dans la grand chambre d'Alice.

Elles se dépêchèrent de fermer la porte derrière elles et elle m'entraimèrent presque de forces sur le lit. Rose sortit un paquet de bonbon et Alice mit de la musique :

-Alors, Bella ? Demanda Rose.

-Alors quoi ?

-Mon frère… ?Dit Alice.

-Ton frère ?

-Aller Bella ! Si tu le dis pas de toi même, on te le fera avouer ! S'écria Rose.

-Mais Rose, je ne comprend rien à votre…truc !

-Bon, Bella c'est simple, ta juste à répondre oui ou non !

-Ok…

-Franchement et si c'est pas la vérité on le sera !

-Oui, Lily, quel est la question ?

-Es-tu amoureuse de mon frère ?

Je décida de miser sur la vérité et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de conseil et se sont mes deux amies je leur dois bien ça…

-J'en sais rien, Rose !

-Comment ça t'en sait rien ! S'exclama Alice.

-Heu… Je suis jamais tombé amoureuse alors pour moi, être vraiment amoureuse je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux… Commença Alice.

-C'est un problème très complexe ! Continua Rose.

-Mais on a la solution ! Poursuivit 'lice.

-Absolument ! Compléta Rosalie.

-On doit le mettre en pratique de suite ! Expliqua Lily.

-Oui, je suis d'accord ! Fini Rosie.

-C'est quoi votre plan ?Questionnais-je à bout de patience.

-Les 4 questions de l'amour ! Dirent-elles ensemble.

Je les regarda étonnée, tous ça pour quatre simple questions !

-C'est simple Bella, tu dois répondre le plus vite possible sans réfléchir ! Tu as compris ?

-Oui, Maman-Alice ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

-Question 1 Qui est le plus garçons de la terre ?

-Heu…

-Sans réfléchir Bells !Me gronda Rose.

-Edward…

-As qui penses-tu maintenant ?

-Edward…

-Si je te dis vert tu me dis … ?

-Les yeux d'Edward…

-Si je te dis cuivré ?

-Les cheveux en bataille d'Edward !

-Le mec le plus sexy au monde ?

-Edward !

-Mauvaise réponse ! Ria Alice !

Waouh' les réponses sortaient toute seule de ma bouche, je laissait mon cœur parler et voilà le résultat ! Je suis accro à Edward Cullen !

-Pourquoi mauvaise réponse ? Questionnais-je étonnée.

-La personne la plus sexy au monde est Jasper ! S'écria Alice.

-Mais, non c'est Emmett ! Contra Rosalie

-Vous avez complètement tord ! M'écriais-je.

-What ? Demandèrent celles-ci.

-Les trois plus beau mecs au monde et sexy sont Edward Jasper et Emmett ! Contente ?Demandais-je.

Elles hochèrent la tête l'air de dirent « _pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plu tôt ! »_

Pendant encore deux longue heures on discute de tous et de rien en riant comme des folles ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une si bonnes soirée entre filles, la dernière remonte à deux ans avant que Rosalie qui Phoenix !

-Bella ? Demanda Rosalie gênée.

-Oui ?

-Je sais on avais dit que ce serait une soirée entre fille, mais je fais que de pensée à Emmett et le savoir si près sans pouvoir le toucher c'est dur ! Se plaignis Rose.

Ah ce que je la comprend Edward est à la fois si proche mais si loin…

-Vas vite le rejoindre Rosie ! Répondis-je en lui souriant.

Elle détala comme une fusée hors de la chambre, Alice resta quelques minutes avec moi, mais je voyais cette air torturé sur son visage qui me faisait mal.

-Alice vint ! Ordonnais-je.

Elle me suivit docile vers le salon où Edward et Jasper papotaient tranquillement, mais sous sourire il y avait le même air torturé d'Alice. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre ! Edward se leva du canapé et me fit quitter la pièce en vitesse, il me prit la main et me traina dans la villa m'emmenant je ne sais où ! Je ne sentais qua sa main chaude et rassurante dans la mienne, plus rien autour ne comptait.

-Viens Bella ! Me dit-il gentiment.

Je le suivis donc à travers la couloir vers une porte : sa chambre ! Il ouvrit la porte et j'entra dans son univers : Les murs de la chambre étaient dans les tons gris claire, la baie vitré de sa chambre donnait sur la forêt éclairée par le claire de lune, le spectacle était magnifique ! Le mobilier se composaient d'un grand lit deux places, d'un bureau , d'une étagères remplis de C.D de musique classique et de livre d'une table de nut et d'un piano.

-Tu joue du piano ?

-Oui !

-Montre, Cullen !

Il me lança son sourire diabolique en coin et s'assit sur le banc devant le piano et m'invita à ma placer à ses côtés, ce que je fis sans tarder.

-Que veux-tu que je joue ?

-Debussy clair de lune ! Dis-je sur de moi.

Je voulais vraiment entendre ce morceau, je l'adore, ma mère le mettait en boucle dans sa chambre quand je jouais sur le sol et elle travaillait sur le bureau, j'ai toujours aimé cette chanson !

Les notes douces et calme du piano emplirent l'air, et doucement je me détendis complètement… J'écouta le morceau les yeux fermé la tête sur les mains, dès que la musique cessa je releva la tête, Edward me regardait un sourire joyeux aux lèvres :

-Tu joues vraiment bien ! Le complimentais-je.

-Merci !

-Joues encore, pour moi s'il te plait !

Il me sourit encore avant de plonger ses longs doigts sur le piano. Une musique rapide et enfantine débuta, suivis de longue notes d'amour joyeux .

-C'est le morceau d'Alice, je lui ais écrit pour ses 17 ans il y a cinq mois !

-C'est magnifique ! Tu es vraiment doué, Cullen !

-Merci, Bella !

Il continua à jouer diverse mélodie sur son piano, et je somnolais sur le banc assise près de lui, la musique douces me faisant rêver…

Je dus m'endormir car je me réveilla dans les bras d'Edward, je sentais son odeur forte et si délicieuse ! Je ne voulais pas quitter sa chambre !

-Edward laisse moi descendre ! Le suppliais-je du regard.

Il me laissa tomber au sol, gardant ses bras autour de ma tailles, me procurant une vague de chaleur intense dans tous le corps. Je l'entraina avec moi vers son lit, me défis de ses bras et me coucha dans son lit :

-Je veux dormir ici ! Dis-je d'une voix d'enfant capricieuse.

-Et moi je dors où ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je tapota la place à côté de moi dans son lit ! Je complètement folle mais je veux qu'il dorme avec moi.

-Ici ! Murmurais-je.

-Tu es sur ? Questionna mon beau, si beau Edward !

-Oui ! Riais-je en tapant des mains.

Etre amie avec Alice ne m'arrange vraiment pas ! Il ria Et se glissa dans le lit près de moi, mon cour rata un battement et se mit à cogner comme un fous dans ma poitrine. Je m'endormis comme un bébé blottis dans le lit d'Edward humant son odeur si agréable. Quand je sentis son bras se poser autour de mes hanches j'étais dans un demi sommeil, avais-je rêver ? Peut importe je me blottis contre lui, mon visage dans son coup…

Merci de lire ma fiction :P

Bise

Alice 3


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour :)

Merci pour les Reviews !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Au secours ! Ya une malade à la maison !**

_PDV Edward :_

Le soleil darda ses rayons pile sur mes yeux ! Je voulus bouger quand je me rendis compte que quelques choses de chaud et doux était collées à moi : Bella ! J'ouvris mes yeux immédiatement la vision qui s'offrit à moi me combla de bonheur Ma Bella blottit tous contre moi, ses cheveux posées sur mon épaule sa tête dans mon coup. Je soupire de bonheur, elle ouvre ses jolie yeux marron :

-Bonjour Bella ! Chuchotais-je.

Elle me sourit, le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vue !

-Bonjour Edward ! Murmure-t-elle contre mon coup.

Je sens son souffle caresser ma peau…

-Bien dormi ? Demandais-je.

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Parfaitement ! Tu m'as tenue chaud, Swan !

-Il est quel heure ?Questionna miss Swan en se frottant les yeux.

je me retourna légèrement pour regarder l'heure : 10h30 ! Elle soupira quand je lui annonça en disant que c'est l'heure de se lever ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte mes bras ! Ma porte de chambre s'ouvris en grand, Bella se cacha sous la couette et se blottit encore plus contre moi.

-Edward ! Ta pas vue Bella ? Cria Alice en pleine crise de nerf.

Bella releva sa petite tête et quand Alice la vit étroitement lié à moi, elle du croire que je lui avais dit.

-'jour Alice ! Je suis désolé je me suis endormi ici hier soir ! Dit ma belle d'une petite voix.

Elle se dégagea de mes bras, se leva et s'étira comme un jolie petit chaton ! Alice lui prit le bras et la tira hors de ma chambre :

-Petit déjeuner dans dix minutes ta intérêt à être là ! S'écria Alice en refermant la porte derrière elle et Bella.

Je me leva à contre cœur, à quoi bon resté au lit sans Bella ? Je me leva pris une douche et m'habilla rapidement.

Maman préparait le petit déjeuner avec Rosalie dans la cuisine, Jasper buvait un café assit à la table :

-Edward ! Tu verrais dans quel état est Alice ! Bella a dormit dans une robe de marque ! Edward ! Une rode de marque ! S'énerva Rosalie.

-Hum… Tu préférais que je la déshabille ? Contrais-je.

-Oui ! Râla Rose.

-Alors je t'aurais laisser expliquer à Emmett que j'ai déshabillé sa sœur quand elle dormait ! Répliquais-je.

-Tu as déshabillé ma sœur ?

-Non ! Mais Rosalie voulait que je le fasse ! Grondais-je.

Ok déshabillé Bella ne m'aurait pas gêner, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ça alors qu'elle dormait ! Je tiens trop à elle pour ça !

Ma mère calma le jeu en nous ordonnant de nous asseoir à table en silence, c'est à ce moment qu'Alice débarqua avec Bella habillée comme la veille quand je les ramené chez elle après les cours.

-Je suis désolée, Alice pour la robe, je te rembourserais ! Dis-je sincèrement, je sais que ma sœur aime beaucoup la mode alors pour lui faire plaisir je vais dire que j'avais tors !

-C'est pas grave Edward ! Tu remboursera la moitié à Rose et l'autre à moi ! Ria Alice.

Et les conversations repartirent avec bonne humeur. Rosalie me lança un sourire triomphant alors que moi je l'ignorais trop occupé à regarder ma Bella.

[…]

Une semaine était passée depuis la fameuse nuit où j'avais dormis avec Bella, elle restera gravé à jamais en moi ! On se rapproche de plus en plus avec Bella, on se dispute moins et je la connais de mieux en mieux pareil pour elle ! Ce matin là je me dirigeai vers chez Bella pour l'emmener au lycée, sa voiture était réparée depuis trois semaines déjà, mais Emmett lui à caché pour que je puisse continuer à lui servir de chauffeur et passé de temps seule avec elle… J'arriva devant la maison des Swan, aucune trace de la jeep d'Em', il a du dormir chez sa petite amie Rosalie ! Je sonna à la porte aucune réponse, je sonna une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Bella :

-Tu calme, Cullen je ne suis pas sourde ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle semblait pâle et elle tremblait beaucoup :

-Bella ça va ?

-Très bien… Commença celle-ci avant de tomber.

Je la rattrapa au vol, et le serra contre moi.

-Bella ? Bella ?Appelais-je inquiet.

Elle ouvrit des yeux vitreux.

-Je suis juste malade, Cullen ! Va en cours ! Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de mes bras.

Je la releva à moitié et la pris dans mes bras plus fermement. Je l'entraina avec moi vers le salon et la déposa sur le canapé doucement.

Je sortis mon portable pour appeler Alice :

-Alice ?

-Oui, Edward ! Qu'est ce que vous faites on vous attends ! Râla Alice à l'autre bout du file.

-Bella est malade !

-Quoi ?

-Bella est malade !

-Mince !

-Oui, mince ! Je fais quoi ?

-Tu restes avec elle tous aujourd'hui !

-D'accord ! Mais ça je savais déjà ! Je fais quoi pour elle ?

-Hum donne lui un doliprane ! Et laisse là se reposer !

-Ok, chef ! Répondis-je.

-Je te rappelle à la pause, veille bien sur elle, Edward !

Elle raccrocha, je rangea le téléphone dans ma poche et me tourna vers la malade :

-Edward, je peux m'en sortir toute seule ! Vas en cours, toi ! Me dit Ma belle.

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux et je lui lança :

-Je reste avec toi Bella, et on ne discute pas !

Elle hocha la tête en boudant. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, la peur me gagna, je ne sais pas somment m'occuper d'elle ! A chaque fois que je suis malade c'est maman ou Alice qui s'occupe de moi ! Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un malade ! Je suis perdu ! Je fouilla la cuisine à la recherche d'un Doliprane, j'en trouva enfin un que je dilua dans l'eau. Je porta le verre vers Bella, qui somnolait sur la canapé, elle ouvrit vivement les yeux quand elle me vit approcher :

-Tiens bois ça ! Lui dis-je en lui tendant le verre.

Elle le but et me redonna la verre que je posa sur la table, Alice a dit qu'elle devait se reposer. Une super idée germa dans mon esprit, si Bella doit se reposer elle va peut être dormir dans mes bras !

-Bella, je pense qu'il faut que tu retournes dormir dans ta chambre !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste mais elle ne fit rien, elle me lança juste un piteux sourire. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle retomba lourdement dans le canapé, je m'approcha d'elle et le souleva.

-Tu vas pas pouvoir monter les marches avec moi dans tes bras ! Murmura Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je les déjà fait ! Le jour où tu t'es endormit dans ma voiture de riche !

Elle me lança un regard perçant et ne dis rien, je monta les marches avec elle dans les bras et je la déposa dans son lit. Elle se blottit tous de suite dans sa couverture, mais elle tremblait toujours :

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui ! Chuchota-t-elle très bas.

Je me rapprocha d'elle, me coucha à côté d'elle et lui massa les épaules pour la réchauffer. Au bout de quinze minutes elle dormait, je murmurais à son oreille une mélodie que j'avais composée pour elle ! Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi, passant sa petite main toute chaude sous mon t-shirt, je frissonna de bonheur. Je finis par m'endormir quelques instant après, sérés contre son corps je me sentais bien.

-Edward… ? Edward ? M'appela une voix lointaine.

Je sentis une secousse me faire bouger et je grogna.

-Et arrête de me grogner dessus ! S'énerva Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son visage à quelques centimètre du mien qui me regardait d'un air sévère.

-J'aimerais aller au toilette ! Dit-elle d'une voix colérique.

-Tu peux pas y aller sans moi, Bella !

-Idiot ! Râla-t-elle.

Je la regarda, son bras était coincé sous l'un des miens et de l'autre je serra étroitement sa taille, elle ne pouvait pas se lever !

-Pardon, Bella ! Je me dégagea d'elle lentement et elle quitta le lit.

Je ressentis un grand vide quand elle eu quitter la pièce, elle revient et elle se recoucha.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me reprendre dans tes bras, j'ai froid !

Je me fis pas prier, je me rapprocha d'elle et la colla d'un mouvement brusque à moi. Elle rit et referma les yeux fatigué.

Je me remis à chanter sa chanson.

-C'est beau !

-C'est toi qui me la inspiré !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! aller dors ! Petite Bella !

Elle referma vite ses yeux comme si elle avait peur que j'arrête de fredonner sa berceuse si elle avait les yeux ouvert. Elle s'endort vite comme d'habitude, cette fille a besoin de sommeille pour être en forme quand Alice va rentrer sinon, je suis mort !

-Il est… Si beau… Edward… Soupira-t-elle.

Je la regarde, elle dort, elle doit rêver de moi ! Elle rêve de moi et de son « il » !

-Edward ! Reste ! S'écria-t-elle comme apeuré à l'idée que je la quitte !

-Chut ! Bella je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange ! Lui répondis-je

Ce qui sembla la rassurer car elle se blottit contre mon corps et ne dit plus rien. Je la regarda dormir le reste de la matinée, vers midi je descendis à la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger. Je trouve mon portable dans ma poche de veste :

_« 3appelles manquées Alice. »_

Oups ! J'ai oublié qu'Alice devait appeler à la pause ! Je composa son numéro, elle décrocha à la première sonnerie :

-Edward Cullen ! Qu'est ce que tu fous !

-Hum la je vais essayer de préparer à manger pour la malade !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes trois autre appelles !

-Je dormais, je suis désolée Alice !

-Bon, je sera la à 16h30 avec Rose Emmett et mon Jazz ! J'amène un DVD !

-Ok ! A ce soir !

Je raccrocha le premier cette fois et j'alla à la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Le seule plat que je sais faire sont de pates et elles ont toujours un gout horribles. Je décidai de d'abord mettre le couvert. J'avais les assiettes et les verres dans les mains quand Bella arriva :

-EDWARD ? Hurla-t-elle.

Je pris peur et les assiettes tombèrent, j'essayai de les rattraper en vain… Elles tombèrent sur le sol de la cuisine dans un grand bruit mat ! Des bouts d'assiettes volèrent en tous sens, un m'écorcha légèrement la joues. Puis tous redevint calme :

-Oups ! Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S'excusa Bella.

-C'est rien, je vais tous nettoyer ! Dis-je.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, vas te coucher tu dois te reposer !

-Pas questions ! Je fais la cuisine et toi tu nettoie ! Râla-t-elle.

J'hocha la tête, ne veux mieux pas discuter avec elle maintenant, elle est malade ! Et en plus je ne sais pas faire la cuisine, hontes à moi ! Je me baisa pour ramasser les bouts d'assiettes éparpiller dans la cuisine, une fois tous ramasser, Bella se mit au fourneau mais quand elle passa devant moi, elle s'arrêta net :

-Tu saigne ! S'écria celle ci en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Le contacte me fit frémir, elle porta sa main à son visage une ligne rouge décorait sa main. Je pris sa main dans la mienne me souvenant qu'elle s'évanouissait en sentant du sang.

-Edward bouges pas je vais te soigner ça ! Me dit ma puce.

Je ne protesta pas, elle enleva pas sa main de la mienne, elle s'approcha de l'évier mouilla un torchon et le pressa contre ma joue.

-Ca va ? Me demanda ma Bella.

-Très bien ! Répondis-je.

Elle me fit un sourire craquant et me lâcha la main pour la passer sous l'eau. Elle prépara le repas tandis que je mettais le couvert sur la table. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tous et de rien.

-Bella, où est votre mère à Emmett et toi ? Demandais-je enfin, cette question ça fait longtemps que je voulais la poser.

-Heu…

-Si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave ! Dis-je en baissant les yeux gêné.

Elle attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne, je leva les yeux :

-Notre mère est morte l'année passée…

-Je suis désolé, Bella… Vraiment…

-C'est rien Edward ! Je veux bien en parler en peu avec toi !

-Merci, Bella…

-Elle est morte d'un concert, j'étais assez proche d'elle… Mais j'ai toujours eu Emmett, on a toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre ! Et quand maman est morte on s'est encore plus rapproché, on c'est débrouiller tous les deux vue que papa travaillait… C'est pour cette raison qu'on est venue ici, maman a vécu à Forks ! J'avais l'impression de me rapprocher d'elle en aménagent ici, je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait, car je vous ai rencontré !

-Je suis désolée pour toi, Bella…

-Ya pas être désolée, je suis comme je suis à cause ou grâce à ce que j'ai vécu ! Ria ma Belle.

Je lui souris gardant sa main précieusement dans la mienne.

[…]

-Alice, non ! Je suis malade je te rappelle je ne veux pas jouer ! Râla Bella.

-Tu es plus malade ! Ta passée une journée cool avec Edward ! Répliqua ma sœur.

-Aller, Bells joue avec nous ! S'il te plait !Fit Emmett avec une moue enfantine pour sa petite sœur.

-Ok, je joue ! Edward ?

-Je joue pas !

-Je joue que si Edward Joue ! Contra Bella avec un sourire diabolique.

-Ed' pour moi ? Demanda Alice me faisant les yeux de chien battue.

Je ne peux pas résister à ce regard et elle le sait :

-Ok… Sifflais-je.

-C'est moi qui commence ! Rose action ou vérité ? Ria Alice toute excitée par son jeu.

-Vérité…

-Comment ta rencontrer Bella ? Demandais-je.

Oups, la question m'a échapper, mais je voulais savoir !

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, Ed' ! Comment ta rencontré Bella ? Répéta mon petit lutin.

-Hum… c'était un sixième, ma mère venait encore de déménager mais cette fois on devait resté plus longtemps ! Moi qui n'avais jamais de vrai ami à cause de mes déplacements, je me suis vite rapproché de Bella. Elle était cassée de l'intérieur, une vrai épave, on est vite devenue amie. Quatre ans après je suis partis rejoindre Jasper mais on se parlait toujours par SMS et on s'envoyait des lettres !

-En quatre ans, j'ai retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre grâce à toi et à Emmett. Soupira ma Bella toute triste.

-Oh ! C'est trop triste ! S'écria Alice.

-Rose à toi ! Ria Emmett aussi excité par le jeu que ma sœur.

-Edward ? Fit Rose un sourire malicieux eux lèvres.

Oh ! Je le sent mal sur ce coup là !

-Action ou vérité ? Questionna Alice.

-Vérité… Tentais-je pas très sur de moi.

-Es-tu amoureux ? Demanda Rose un sourie jusqu'au oreille.

Mince ! Je réponds quoi là ? La vérité je suis obligé sinon, Alice va répliquer !

-Oui… Murmurais-je les joues légèrement rouge, le regard baiser.

Et voilà je les dit ! Bon sang… J'ai peur de croiser son regard.

-De qui ? Questionna Rose qui était la seule à ne pas le savoir.

-Ta le droit à une seule question ! Riais-je malicieux.

Et voilà la chapitre est finis !

Merci pour tous !

Bise

Alice 3


	13. Chapter 13

Hep ! Hep ! :D

Bonne lecture !

Et encore merci pour les Reviews et les conseilles !

Et désolée pour toute les fautes ! Et pour la belle fautes pour

le nom de famille de Jasper et Rosalie !

**Chapitre 13 : Tanya VS Bella !  
**

_PDV Bella :_

-Bonjour, Edward ! Dis-je en montant dans sa belle Volvo.

Il était magnifique comme d'habitude, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique :

-Bonjour Bella ! Répondit-il tandis que je fermai ma portière.

Il roula d'abord en silence puis il prit la parole :

-Bella, hier quand tu dormais tu as parlé et…

-J'ai dis quoi ? Demandais-je paniquée.

-Hum… Tu parlais d'un certains _« il »_ comme toujours ! Et tu prononcé mon nom !

-Désolée…

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu es désolée ! Est ce que tu à rêver de moi ?

-Edward… Grognais-je.

Franchement évidemment que je rêve de lui ! Toute les nuits même ! Mais ça je ne suis pas forcée de lui dire !

-Aller, Dis moi ? Demanda Ed' avec un sourire ravageur.

-Surement, si j'ai parlé de toi alors je rêvais surement de toi, idiot ! Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour contente de ma réponse.

-He, je ne suis pas idiot ! Juste curieux ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes au collège trente minutes après, comme d'habitude ils nous attendaient tous sur le parking.

-Hep Bells ! Me salua Jasper en me prenant dan ses bras.

Je m'étais habitué à avoir toujours autant de monde autour de moi ! Pendant une année ma seule relation avait été mon frère, maintenant j'ai les Cullen et les Hale ! J'en si heureuse, je ne me sens plus seule ! Avant à la mort de maman je me sentais constamment seule même entourée de milles personnes, mais avec eux je sais que je peux compter sur leur amitié !

-Bella !M'enlaça Alice.

-Bonjour ! Dit Rose toujours aussi calme.

C'est extrêmement bizarre l'amitié de Lily et de Rosalie : l'une est calme l'autre est toujours en mouvement. Mais j'ai appris à les connaître et malgré les apparences elles se ressemblent.

Une fois que tous le monde se fut dit Bonjour, je partis directement en cours, je devais aller voir ma prof de français pour lui rendre un devoir. Une fois mon devoir rendu, je sortis et me trouva face à Tanya la peste :

-Swan ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Denalie ? Dis-je calmement.

-Tu me pourris la vie Swan ! Tu sors avec la mec qui m'aime ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Oh ! Du calme Tanya ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes ! Répondis-je sincèrement.

-Tu ne sais pas ! Cria miss Denalie-la-peste !

-Non, désolée ! Dis-je en tournant les talons.

Elle me rattrapa par le bras et d'un geste brusque me tordis le bras pour que je lui fasse face :

-Lâche moi Tanya ! Hurlais-je à mon tour énervée.

-Rends moi Edward !

-Hors de question ! Répliquais-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ais répondu ça, mais rien que l'idée qu'elle pose son regard sur Edward me met en rogne.

-Tu vas me le rendre ! Cria la peste.

-Et non !

-Tu n'as pas la choix, Swan ! Ria-t-elle amère.

-OH que si_**IL**_ a le choix ! crachais-je hors de moi.

Je déteste les filles prétentieuse et si sur d'elle comme cette peste de Denalie !

-Tu verras Swan il me reviendra ! Hurla Tanya.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux trop bleu, et me frappa à la joue avec force, je bascula et m'étala de tous mon long dans la salle de cours vide. Du sang coula de ma bouche sur le sol, je commençais déjà à être nauséeuse. Je vis Tanya quitta la classe du démarche dansante et refermer la porte sur moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je perdis connaissance…

-Bella ! Bella ! M'appela quelqu'un au dessus de moi.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, Alice me fixait l'air vraiment inquiète, tandis que Rose faisait les cent pas dans la salle de classe.

-Bells ça va ? Me questionna Lily.

-Je crois… Murmurais-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passée ? Demanda Rose en se penchant vers moi.

-Tanya… Chuchotais-je.

-QUOI ? Hurla Alice visiblement énervée.

-C'est Tanya qui ta mis dans cette état ?Redemanda Rosalie le regard furieux.

-Oui ! Dis-je moi aussi énervée contre cette sale peste de Tanya.

-Elle va le payer ! S'écria 'lice en se relevant d'un coup.

-Elle voulait Edward ? Questionna encore Rose qui voulait vraiment tous savoir.

-Oui, elle dit qu'il lui appartiens ! Et c'est pas vrai ! Hurlais-je hors de moi.

-Calme Be, on sait que c'est le tien ! Ria Alice.

Elles m'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie et nous retournâmes toute les trois en cours.

-Je vais trouver un plan pour démonter cette sale Co**e ! Nous dit Alice en entrant dans sa salle de cours.

Je partis à mon tour à mon cours d'histoire. L'esprit embrouiller par ma « vengeance » ! Je déteste Tanya Denalie de tous mon cœur !

A la pause je ne croisa ni Alice ni Rose qui m'attendaient toujours . Je tomba nez à nez avec Jasper.

-Jazz !

-Bells ! Ria-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas où sont les filles ?Demandais-je.

-Elles sont parties je ne sais où, me disant qu'elle avait une vengeance à préparer ! Tu sais quelques chose à ce propos ?

-Oui ! Tanya ma frappé et je me suis évanouis à cause du sang… On veux se venger de cette peste !

-Quoi ? Elle ta frappé ? La C*nasse ! s'écria Jasper.

-Toi aussi tu la déteste ?

-Oui, je suis pas trop du genre à «détester » les gens mais Tanya je le hais ! Elle m'a fait souffrir en essayant de me faire caser avec Alice !

-Elle a fait ça ? La peste ! M'exclamais-je.

-Et oui, et depuis on essaye de lui pourris la vie dès qu'on le peux !

Jasper me fit récit de quelqu'une de leur farces faites à Denalie. Je passa la pause en compagnie de ce dernier, et toujours aucune trace des deux filles.

En cours de Mathématiques, Alice arriva légèrement en retard elle s'assit à côté de moi, le sourie au lèvres :

-Be ! Bonne nouvelle on a un plan ! On va la ridiculiser ! Tu nous aideras ?

-A ton avis ? Elle ma frappé, je vais pas me laisser faire !

-Cool ! On va avoir besoin De jasper et Emmett !

-Ok ! Par contre évite d'en parler à Edward il aime pas nos plan !

-Bien sur, et puis je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle !

Le reste du cours passa tranquillement tandis qu'Alice m'expliquait son super Plan. A midi, Rosalie et moi devions aller trouver Tanya pour enregistrer sa voix. Dès qu'on la vit on alla à sa rencontre :

-Tanya ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour notre dispute de tout à l'heure !

Elle me regarda les sourcil froncé.

-Tu as raison ! Edward est fous de toi, il t'appartins !

-Ah ! Tu le reconnais enfin !

-Eh, oui même moi j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre ! Compléta Rose.

-Exactement !

-Tu es amoureuse de lui c'est sur !

-Oui je folle de lui ! Murmura-t-elle en clignant des paupières de manière exagérée !

Nous la quittâmes en riant comme des folles ! Direction la salle informatique où nous attends Jasper :

-Les filles vous l'avez ? Nous questionna-t-il.

-Oui ! Nous dîmes fièrement.

Il scanna la voix sur l'ordinateur, puis me demanda de dire quelques mots en imitant Tanya :

-Edward est à moi ! Je suis folle de lui ! Je l'aime tant ! Fis-je d'une voix idiote.

Jasper fit quelques manipulation et la phrase que je vins de dire passa mais cette fois avec la voix de Tanya. On enregistra plusieurs phrase sur un CD et nous allâmes manger.

-Alors ? Nous demanda Alice et Emmett quand nous arrivâmes à table.

-Tout est Ok ! Dit Jazz d'un ton professionnel.

-Qu'est ce que vous trafiquer ? Questionna Edward vexé de ne pas en faire parti.

-Rien ! Répondit Rosalie.

-Vous entrainer pas Bella dans vos bêtises j'espère ! Plaisanta mon belle apollon.

-Non, je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Riais-je.

Le reste de la préparation du plan se passa bien. Chacun avait quelque chose à faire ! Le lendemain midi, on se rassembla tous dans le hall. Alice sautillait d'impatience, Edward grognais parce que il était pas au courant, je stressais un peu et les autres étaient calme. A 13h15 pile poile, Rosalie se leva, lissa ses cheveux d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le poste de radio. Pendant ce sui me sembla une éternité Rose discuta avec le mec qui gérais les diffusion des infos dans le lycée. Elle revient vers nous le sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est ok ! Dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de mon frère.

Quand la sonnerie de 13H30 sonna, Tanya entra dans le hall !

-Et voici un message de Tanya Denalie pour Edward Cullen ! Diffusa la radio.

Tanya paniqua, elle n'avait s'en doute pas remarquer car Alice avait fait un superbe travail mais Tanya la peste avait les cheveux rouge pétant et la peau bleu.

-Eddie je t'aime ! Tu es à moi ! Oh, ce que je suis folle de toi… Déclara Tanya sous le rire de tous les élèves.

-Personnes ne l'approche sauf moi ! Cria la voix de Tanya menaçante.

Nous on était comment dire, plier de rire ! Même Edward riait avec nous.

-Tanya ! Je ne suis pas à toi ! Je ne suis à personne ! alors arrête de penser à moi, et de me harceler ! Dit cette fois le belle voix d'Edward.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, croisa mon regard et je lui fis un léger clin d'œil. Tanya partit en courant honteuse. Et voilà notre vengeance est faites. Mais c'est pas tous, Alice avait glisser un mot de ma part dans le sac de Tanya :

_« Tanya Denalie,_

_Sache que je ne me laisse pas faire ! Alors si tu me frappe encore je riposterais !_

_Fait attention à toi !_

_Ton pire cauchemar…_

_Swan, Cullen, Hale ! »_

Tanya la peste ne réapparu pas de la journée. Le soir dans la voiture Edward me questionna :

-Bella, tu étais au courant du plan ?

-Oui…

-Qu'avait fait Tanya cette fois ?Soupira-t-il.

-Elle a insinuer que je sortais avec toi, ensuite elle ma frapper, je saignais et je me suis évanouit ! Alice et Rose mon trouvé et on a décider de se venger !

-Elle ta frapper ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, hier !

-Oh ! La peste ! Grogna Edward.

-Je suis désolée t'avoir imité ta voix… M'excusais-je.

-Ne t'excuse pas, elle la cherché !

Et oui, je suis Bella Swan et je me suis défendu contre cette peste de Tanya et j'ai défendu l'honneur d'Edward ! J'ai même humilier Tanya Denalie la sale gosse de riche, elle a été viré de l'établissement pendant trois jours pour avoir diffusée un message vulgaire à la radio ! Et pour une foie je sis fière de moi !

Merci !

Bise

Alice 3


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour !

Merci pour les Reviews !

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de ma première fiction !

Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 14 : Déclaration.**

_PDV Edward :_

-Edward ! Tu dois lui dire ! S'écria Alice pour la millième fois aujourd'hui.

Je sais que je dois avouer à Bella que je l'aime, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'endroit ni le moment pour lui dire.

-Edward !Grogna ma sœur.

-Je sais que je dois lui dire, mais je n'est pas trouvé le moment !

-Ok, je sais tu l'invites de ma part ce soir ! Et tu lui dit ! S'écria Alice toute contente de son plan.

Aucune meilleure idée ne me traversa l'esprit, alors j'acquiesçai à contre cœur ! Alice sautillait comme une folle, on était samedi soir peut être que Bells à autre chose de prévue ! Mais je pouvais quand même espéré, non ? De toute façon je devais aller chez elle pour aider Emmett à monter un meuble dans sa chambre.

J'embrassa mes parents et je quittai la maison, une affreuse peur me comprimant le ventre ! Je voulais qu'elle m'aime en retour, je voulais que rien ne change s ce n'est pas la cas… Je doutais, mais je devais le faire ou Alice le fera à ma place et ça je ne veux pas que ça arrive !

j'arriva chez les Swan quelques minutes plus tard, Bella était assise dehors la tête entre les mains. Je m'avançai vers elle :

-Bella qu'est que tu fait dehors ?

-Oh ! Edward ! C'est Alice qui t'envoie m'aider ?

-T'aider ?

-Emmett est partit chez Rosalie et à bloqué la porte par je ne sais quoi, je suis bloquée dehors ! Et j'ai même pas de voiture, je suis gelée… Grelota-t-elle en me souriant faiblement.

j'enleva ma veste et la posa sur ses frêles épaules, elle remercia d'un sourire, les lèvres légèrement bleuté.

-Vas te réchauffer dans ma voiture, Bella ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher tellement elle était gelée. Je fis le tour de la maison et je vis une petite fenêtre ouverte, je l'ouvris plus, je pouvais tous juste passer mon corps.

-Qu'est ce que fou Edward ? Me questionna ma belle Bella.

-Je vais passer par la fenêtre pour aller ouvrir la porte de devant pour que tu puisse te réchauffer à l'intérieur ! Répondis-je calmement.

-Ok, je viens avec toi ! Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Je grogna, mais ne répliqua pas ! Elle me fit un grand sourire et je passa les jambes pas la fenêtre. Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide, je me laissa tomber, la chut fut à la fois longue et courte ! Je m'étala sur le sol, une douleur horrible à la cheville ! Je regarda autour de moi, j'étais dans la cave, la fenêtre était très haute ! J'allais dire à Bella de ne pas descendre quand elle passa ses jambes par la fenêtre :

-Bella, Non ! Crias-je mais elle se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Je me releva d'un bond et me plaça en dessous elle, je la rattrapa de justesse et nous tombâmes au sol à cause de ma cheville qui me faisait atrocement souffrir. Je me retrouvai couchée au sol, Bella complètement allongé sur moi.

-Aille ! On est où ?

-Dans la cave je crois ! Murmurais-je.

-Ha ! Mince ! Dit-elle en se relevant doucement.

Elle fit le tour de la petite cave, puis monta les escalier qui menait à l'étage, tandis que moi j'observais ma cheville, elle n'avait rien, mais moi j'avais mal !

-Je le savais ! S'écria Bella.

-Quoi ?

-La porte est fermé à clef ! On est coincé ici ! Râla Bella.

-Mince, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas descendre ! M'écriais-je.

-Mais je voulais pas te laisser y aller tous seule !

Elle dut remarquer que je m'étais toujours pas levé, car elle demanda inquiète :

-Edward ça va ?

-Oui, je me suis juste tordu la cheville en tombant !

Elle regarda la fenêtre, et fit une belle grimace dont elle seule à le secret !

-Mince ! Cria-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Et tous ça c'est la faute d'Alice !

-Hep ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur ta sœur, elle n'a rien à avoir avec notre situation !

-Oh que si elle a tous manigancer pour que je puisse te parler !

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Heu…

-Oui ?

-L'endroit n'est pas terrible pour ce que je veux te dire !

-c'est pas grave !

-Bon…

-Quoi ? Aller Edward dit moi !

-Mais c'est dur à dire Bella !

-Bas, je sais pas moi, lance toi !

-Et si je te montrer ?

-Hum…si tu veux ! Dit-elle impatiente de avoir ce que je voulais lui dire.

Je me pencha doucement vers elle, posa ma main sur sa joue que je caressa délicatement, je posa ma seconde main derrière sa nuque… Je sentais sa respiration accélérée sur ma peau, je pressa lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes ! Je me recula d'elle après quelques seconde, les yeux remplie de doute et de joie.

-Bella, je suis…

Elle posa un de ses doigts sur ma lèvres, pour me dire de me taire. Elle retira son doigt et se blottit dans mes bras, pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les miennes à son tour et avec tendresse. Je profita de ce baiser, qu'elle rompit à bout de souffle.

-Bella !Soufflais-je.

Elle cacha son visage rouge de joie dans mon coup :

-Je t'aime… Finis-je.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, je sentis juste son cœur s'accélérer contre moi, et sa respiration devenir plus rapide mais elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

-Bella… Murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward ! Chuchota-t-elle dans mon coup.

Je lui fis lever les yeux vers moi pour l'embrasser.

-Ma puce ?

-Oui ?

-Qui est ce _**« il » ?**_ Demandais-je sans faire exprès je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment.

-Toi, idiot ! Ria mon amour.

Je fus soulagée depuis tous ce temps on s'aime sans ce le dire ! J'aurais du me lancer plus tôt mais je ne regrette rien. Pendant une longue heures nous discutâmes de tous et de rien, de nous… Je lui volais aussi des baisers, sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes était sublime et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de ça !

J'avais essayé d'appeler Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett sur leur portable mais je tomba à chaque fois sur le répondeur, mieux vaut ne pas songer à ce qu'ils font !

-Edward ?

-Oui, ma belle ?

-Tu peux me chanter la chanson que tu me chantais le jour où j'étais malade !

-Avec plaisir ma chérie !

Je commença donc à chanter sa berceuse, heureux de ce moment si romantique, puis quand je vis qu'elle allait s'endormir je m'arrêta :

-Eh, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Je continue à une condition !

-Quoi ?

-Embrasse moi !

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement, avec passion, ses mains dans mes cheveux les miennes autour de sa taille.

Quand je rompis enfin le baiser, ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration accéléré ! Elle passa ses mains autour de mon coup et referma les yeux telle une princesse. Je repris sa berceuse.

Nous nous endormîmes ensemble, sérés l'un contre l'autre heureux de nous être trouvé ! Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. On s'aime… Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

-Edward ? Bella ? Cria Alice au dessus de nous.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Ma Bella endormit dans mes bras, mes bras entourant avec amour sa taille. Je souris comme un idiot.

-EDWARD ? BELLA ? Cria cette fois Emmett.

Mon amour ouvrit ses petits yeux à son tour, elle me fit un jolie sourire plein de sommeil.

-On est ici ! Cris-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres guider par mes pulsion, je voulais garder ce moment à jamais dans mon cœur d'homme comblé par la femme que j'aime.

-Tu peux marcher ? Me demanda-t-elle quand je lâcha ses lèvres.

-Je pense que oui.

Je nous releva donc tous les deux d'un seule mouvement. Elle ria, je la suivis et nous montâmes ensuite les marches qui menait à l'étage pour qu'ils nous ouvre.

-ALICE ! EMMETT ! ON EST LA ! Hurlais-je comme un taré.

On entendit des pas se rapprocher puis la porte s'ouvrir à la volé.

-Bella ! Cria Em' en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Ed' ! S'écria Alice me prenant elle aussi dans ses bras.

Je ria en croissant le jolie regard chocolat de Bella.

-Pourquoi vous étiez enfermé dans la cave ? Questionna Emmett.

-Parce que tu as bidouillée la porte pour pas que Be rentre, alors je suis passé par la fenêtre et Bella m'a suivit !

-Désolé ! Ria Alice !

Je leva les yeux aux ciel et récupéra ma Belle et je la colla à moi, protecteur. Ils s'excusèrent tous et nous partîmes nous coucher dans la chambre de Bells.

[…]

Une semaine que j'avais avoué mes sentiment à Bella, et je vivais le pur des bonheurs ! J'étais si heureux ! Ce que je savais pas c'est que Tanya préparait sa vengeance et que j'allais souffrir ! Je passais mes journées très simplement : le matin je prenais Be chez elle, on alla ensemble en cour et le midi on mangeait tous ensemble. Le soir je la ramenais chez elle et je restais avec elle jusqu'au diner, et même quelques fois on dormait ensemble. Je vivais au jour le jour le cœur bourré d'amour pour elle !

Je sortais de mon cours de Philo et j'allais retrouver ma puce pour manger quand Tanya se planta devant moi.

-Edward, tu peux s'il te plait venir avec moi ?

-Non, je vais manger !

-Aller je voulais m'excuser au près de Bella et toi, magne toi ta chérie t'attend !

Je ne réfléchis pas et là suivis grossière erreur, elle m'entraina dans les couloirs puis dans une salle vide.

-Mais…

Je voulus protester mais elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, je la repoussa violement :

-Stop Tanya ! Je ne t'aime pas, je suis fous de Bella, alors arrête de me harceler !

-Ok, je m'excuse ! Mais un jour tu me reviendras ! Ria-t-elle en quittant la classe.

Je sortis de la classe en colère contre moi même ! Je suis idiot ou quoi, je me suis fait avoir par cette peste de Denalie !

Le lendemain quand j'arriva devant la maison des Swan je trouva Emmett à la place de sa sœur :

-Salut Emmett ! Be n'est pas là ?

-Tu m'as juré que tu ne lui ferais rien !

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-De cette vidéo ! Hurla Emmett en me tendant son portable/

Je regarda la vidéo les yeux fous : Je me trouvais sur la vidéo en train de dire à Tanya que Bella n'étais rien pour moi, et que je jouais avec elle ! Puis sur la vidéo je l'embrassa.

-Je…

-Dégage et n'approche plus ma sœur ! Cria Em' près à me frapper.

Je tourna les talons quand je vis Bella sortir de derrière le mur du jardin !

-Bella ! m'écriais-je en courant vers elle.

Elle me frappa sans retenue. Aille mais c'est qu'elle a de la force. JE toucha ma joue surpris.

-Bella…

-Tais toi, Cullen !

-Ma chérie…

-Garde tes chéries pour toi ! Je te hais !

-Laisse moi m'expliquer mon amour !

-Non, je ne veux plus te parler, plus te voir ! Hurla-t-elle en quitta la pelouse et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère en pleure.

-Bella ! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Le cœur déchiré, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Elle le sait pourtant ,non ? Je remonta dans ma voiture pour la pire journée de ma vie. Alice, Jasper, Rose me lancèrent un regard noir dès qu'il me virent, durant toute la journée je vis ma Bella ! Ne pas lui parler, ne pas la faire rire, ne pas la toucher, toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes étaient une vrai torture.

A mon avant dernier cours, celui juste avant celui que je partageais avec la femme de mon cœur… Je croisa Tanya dans la cours, la colère me serra la cœur et je me jeta sur elle ! Je la frappa à la figure vivement du sang coula, je me releva et je lui cria :

-Tu es heureuse ! Maintenant Bella ne me parle plus ! Sale garce !

-Mais… Edward !

-Tu me prends pour un idiot !

-Mais non, mon amour !

-Alors je vais te dire un truc ! Imiter ma voix pour te ridiculiser c'est drôle mais pas pour casser ma vie !

-Je…

-Tais toi Tanya !

Elle s'énerva à son tour.

-Eddie ! Oui je veux détruire ton sale couple ! Oui j'ai monté la vidéo de toute pièce et j'en suis fière !

Je me relava la laissant par terre, sur le sol, je la jaugea méchamment !

-Elle ne te vaux pas ! C'est une pauvre et une peste ! Regarde comment elle t'aime, elle ne ta pas écouté, elle n'a même pas voulus t'écouter alors que tu n'as rien fait apart l'aimer !Elle est nul…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Tanya, Elle est ma vie, la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde ! Je l'aime ! Criais-je hors de moi.

Je me retourna la directrice nous regardait Tanya et moi, elle nous invita à la suivre dans son bureau. Quand je suivis la directrice je vis que tous mes amies avaient assisté à la scène et même Bella. Je vais la récupérer coûte que coûte !

Merci à tous :D

Bise

Alice 3


	15. Chapter 15

Hey :D

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction !

Je crois que je vais peut être faire un deux bonus après mais je ne sais pas encore !

Bonne lecture :P

**Chapitre 15 : Happy end ?**

_PDV Bella :_

-Bella ! Reprends toi, je t'en supplie… S'écria Alice en me secouant.

Je fis mine de sortir de mon état second, mais en vérité je laissai voir en façade une fille joyeuse que rien ne pouvais atteindre, mais en vrai mon cœur saignait, était brisé… Je ne ressentais plus rien ! Mais je fis un sourire pleins de tristesse à Alice, je savais que ce qu'avais fait son frère la blaisait elle aussi, alors je faisais comme de rien n'était, j'agissais comme une automate.

-Aller souris Bells ! Dit Jasper pour calmer l'atmosphère.

A lui aussi je lui servis mon sourire triste, je fais pitié, hein ? Mais c'est dur je l'aime tant et pendant un temps j'ais cru que lui aussi partageait mes sentiments … Mais en vrai il joue avec moi, avec ce que je ressens ! Malgré ce qu'il ma fait je l'aime toujours autant, malgré la douleur, malgré la colère je l'aime plus que tous…

Je fila à mon avant dernier cours de la journée, escortée par toute la bande, je crois qu'ils ont peur que je tombe que je m'effondre et que je ne me relève pas… Donc je me dirigeais vers ma classe le ventre en miette, je redoutais mon cours de Biologie que je partageais avec mon ex petit copain. Avant j'adorais ce cours plus que tous, maintenant j'en ai peur ! D'un côté j'ai envie de lui parler, le laisser s'expliquer. De l'autre je ne veux plus le voir ni lui parler.

Je me figea par réflexe quand je vis cette idiot devant moi se jeter dans les bras de Tanya, une larme coula sur ma joue, je ne pouvais plus la retenir. Mais ils tombèrent sous la violence du choc, Edward criait. Il la frappa au visage, nous écoutâmes leur dispute et la nous comprîmes tous qu'Edward n'avait rien à faire avec cette histoire. Je baissa les yeux honteuse alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement m'envahis.

-Oups ! Je crois qu'on avait tous faut ! S'exclama mon frère s'en voulant déjà.

-Je le savais, je le savais ! Edward ne ferais jamais ça ! Cria Alice visiblement heureuse elle aussi.

-Je crois qu'on tous en peu douté d'Edward…Commenta Rose.

-Je suis de ton avis, Rose !

-On dois s'excuser ! finit Emmett.

Je ne répondis rien à tous ça, perdu dans mes pensés. Je partis en cours pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils ne me virent pas m'enfuir comme une lâche ! Je passa mon cours à réfléchir, la tête pleine de doute…

En allant au cours de Bio, je tremblais comme une feuille. Je m'installa à _Notre_ table. Il ne vient pas… Je fus déçue de pas le voir, le plus belle homme du monde n'ai pas près de moi…

Je rentra chez moi avec Alice qui sautillait comme une folle, elle était heureuse que son idiot de frère n'ai rien fait de tous ça ! Je m'enferma dans ma chambre et j'y pleura toute les larmes de mon corps. Quand on frappa à ma porte je ne répondis pas :

-Bella ma puce ?

Edward… Un sourire las apparut sur mes lèvres.

-Je veux te parler ! Laisse mon entré !

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir Edward… Murmurais-je.

Mais déjà la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Edward et comme je le pesais tous à l'heure c'est le plus belle homme au monde ! Il m'observa et quand il vit mes larmes, il accourut :

-Oh ! Ma chérie je suis désolé ! S'écria-t-il s'en voulant vraiment.

Je craqua et de nouvelle larme coulèrent sur mes joues, il me prit dans ses bras. Au début j'essaya de me dégager de sa prise et quand il commença à reculer blessé, je le serra contre moi, pleurant dans son coup. Il chanta ma chanson pendant que je pleurais encore et encore tous contre lui… Il me berçais, je crus même m'endormir un moment car quand je rouvris les yeux, il ne chantais plus mais me regardait avec amour ! Ah, ce que j'aime ce regard.

-Mon amour ? Ca va ?

-Je crois…

-Je suis désolé…

-Stop ! M'écriais-je.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, toi tu n'as rien fait ! Tu es la victime…

-Tu…

-Laisse moi finir Edward ! Je suis désolé j'aurais du avoir confiance en toi. J'aurais du t'écouter…

-Je ne t'en veux pas ma puce !

-Dès fois je me dis que je ne te mérite pas… Murmurais-je lui faisant par de mes doutes.

-Je…

-Chut ! Je crois que tu mérites une fille qui ai confiance en toi !

-Je ne veux pas d'une autre que toi ! Je t'aime…Déclara-t-il.

-Moi aussi Edward !

Il me fit lever les yeux vers lui et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je lui rendis vite son baiser. C'est fou comme en un jour il m'a manqué !

-Bella, mon amour, oublie tes doutes ! Ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime, non ?

-Si… Chuchotais contre son visage.

J'embrassa sa joue, son nez, son front et enfin j'effleurai ses lèvres. Il posa sa bouche avec envie sur la mienne.

-Je t'aime Edward… Dis-je contre ses lèvres.

[…]

Je descendis les marches à toutes vitesse, même si ma robe de soirée, choisis et acheté par Alice, m'empêchait d'aller trop vite ! Rose descendit les marches derrière moi, elle venait de finir ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Emmett nous attendaient en bas un sourire rieur au lèvres. Je l'embrassa sur la joue pour me tourner vers la porte où se tenait Edward, le prince de mes rêves !

-Tu es sublimes Bella !Me complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, tu es très beau aussi ! Dis-je en le regardant de haut en bas.

Il portait un long jeans noir sur une chemise blanche et une veste noir. Il me fit son sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

-A toute ! Dis-je à mon frère et ma meilleure amie en m'engouffrant dehors.

Edward me suivit, m'ouvrit ma portière en parfait gentleman et s'assit au volant.

-Ce soir ma belle tu vas danser !S'écria mon amour.

-Hors de question !

-C'était pas une question, ma puce mais un ordre ! Ria celui ci.

Je grogna tandis qu'il attrapa ma main content de lui.

La soirée fut la plus merveilleuse de ma vie et comme promit Edward m'emmena danser ! J'étais heureuse dans ses bras bougeant au rythme de la musique lente. Ma mère a toujours eu raison : _**De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !**_

Et voilà la fin de ma fiction !

Je sais ce chapitre est court mais je suis totalement à cour d'idée…

Merci d'avoir lus ma fiction jusqu'au bout !

Je ferais surement un bonus après :D

Merci à tous ceux qui m'on lus et qui ont laisser des Reviews !

Bise.

Alice 3


End file.
